


Your Kyoko Chan

by CQueen



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Parent-Child Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren never imagined that agreeing to give Kyoko a ride home one night would cause so many problems. But lo and behold both get in major trouble when a talk show host calls Kyoko on stage to explain her feelings for Ren, and it only gets worse from there on in as even more skeletons, and mothers, come out of the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Call Me

Always Call Me

Turning his head at the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice, Ren naturally hid his delight as he turned around to wait for her to catch up, watching her weave between the various show business people miling around the front lobby to get to him. Shoving his hands into his pockets Ren absently wondered if perhaps she was having problems with a job or just wanted to chat for a moment or two. Thankfully he wasn't in any hurry, since he'd had a cancellation due to weather conditions. His next three hours were completely free and hers if need be.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kyoko announced as soon as she reached him, bowing low in apology. "Am I keeping you?" She added, looking horrified at the very idea.

"No, I'm actually free for a while, so it's no bother. What can I help you with, Miss. Mogami?" Ren asked, doing his best to appear as at ease and calm as was possible as she mulled over whether or not it really was true that he had time to give her. As if. Even if he hadn't been free, he'd have found some way to etch out some time for her, Ren thought ruefully. He was stupid in love with her that way. Hello Kyoko, good bye work ethic.

"Uhmm...well..."Shuffling her feet it was obvious from her face that she was embarrassed and nervous, which automatically had Ren giving her his complete and undivided attention. "I sort of have a favor to ask you. You can decline if you want though, I would perfectly understand. In fact, it's stupid, I shouldn't be bothering you with it, I should never have promised Taisho I'd ask you. Please forgive my impudence in asking you!" Looking ready to beg forgiveness, Kyoko was going overboard with her need to apologize, as per usual.

Grabbing her arm to keep her from running off Ren didn't want her to get away before she'd explained. "Please ask, Miss. Mogami." It would drive him nuts if she didn't, he knew his mind was sure to come up with millions of possibilities anyway, ones that were sure to keep him up all night worrying. Deliberately using the smile that seemed to unnerve her best, Ren hoped it would throw her enough off balance to have her spilling.

Her cheeks going pink, it was obvious Kyoko didn't want to say but knew better than to think she could get away with not spilling her guts to him, especially when he was aiming his evil Heavenly Smile at her. It made her naturally want to spill her guts just to get away from its brilliance.

"Taisho called me this morning at work, and asked me to ask you if you'd give me a ride home tonight." She finally blurted out. "Apparently a girl from our neighbourhood was harassed by some guys late last night, and Taisho is worried about me maybe running into them when I walk hom,e because I won't get there till late and Taisho can't come and get me because the car is in the shop and I don't have the money to blow on a cab because I had to-"

"I'll give you a ride home." Interrupting whatever else she might have said, Ren's grip tightened. There was no way in hell he was letting her walk home by herself, especially if there was even the slightest chance she might run into these men. Not that she was weak, but she was also remarkably unobservant sometimes, which tended to be her undoing in dangerous situations.

Her face indecisive, Kyoko was reluctant to accept if it would remotely put him out. "You don't have to work tonight?"

Crap. Mind frantically reviewing his work schedule Ren barely hid his wince from her. "What time are you done work?" He countered, to give himself more time to try and discover a loophole in his itinerary.

"I'll be done a little after nine."

Double crap. He was working until at least ten thirty, and that was if everything went according to plan. Shoving a hand through his hair Ren tried to figure out how he was going to work this out. "I'll have Mr. Yoshiro pick you up from your last job and bring you to mine." Ren finally decided. "Will your Taisho be all right with you not getting home until around eleven? I have to appear on a show that doesn't end until ten thirty." If it was too late he'd just pay for a damn cab and guilt her into taking it for his peace of mind. He was a professional actor after all, he knew how to manipulate someone better than a king's entire court.

"That should be okay I think." It was really late but she knew her guardians would really worry if she didn't call them to assure them she had a safe way to get home. She didn't have to work until ten too, so it wasn't like she wouldn't be able to get enough sleep, though she was usually always in bed by ten thirty. "It wouldn't be a big problem for you? Really?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to be a bother to the man who already did so much for her without asking for anything in return. She knew he could just be pretending it wasn't a problem.

"It's fine. Call him and tell him I'll see you home."

Cheeks going even pinker Kyoko sent him a grateful look. "Thank you very much, Mr. Tsuruga!"

"No problem." Letting her arm go he gave her head a quick, what he hoped seemed brotherly, pat on the head. "Now tell me where to send Yashiro for you."

"Okay."

)

Standing backstage Ren absently checked his watch, noting that Mr. Yashiro should have arrived at the set to pick Kyoko up by now. Fifteen minutes to show time for him as well. Looking around Ren absently nodded to a colleague of his, one of the five men that were appearing on the show tonight. Apparently they'd taken a poll as to the top five men in the entertainment industry their viewers would like to see, and some moron had thought it would be a brilliant idea to put them all on at once. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to get out of it. Not that he had a problem with three of them, it was the forth that he wanted to personally push out a twenty story building window onto a bed of glass and nails. Sho Fuwa. Never had he hated another human being more. He disliked the man even more than he did his former self, which was definitely saying something.

The feeling was entirely mutual.

Standing on the opposite side of the room Sho was also thinking just how happy he would be if Ren Tsuruga were to meet an unfortunate end, preferably one he himself had a hand in causing. The slick, 'I'm So Cool' bastard. What Kyoko saw in him was completely beyond Sho's comprehension. Sharing a dark, message filled stare with the older man, it seemed that the room got colder from their animosity alone.

"Please don't pick another fight with him." Sho's manager Shoko quietly begged, a massive headache already forming. She'd begged the president to step in and stop Sho from appearing with Ren Tsuruga, but all to no avail. Apparently the president thought that an out and out brawl between the two would only boost Sho's record sales. Yeah right. Tsuruga would beat the crap out of Sho. Most people would probably assume that the pacifist Ren wouldn't stand a chance again Sho, but given how much she thought the older man cared for Kyoko, Shoko wasn't so sure Ren wasn't entirely capable of hauling out a can of whoop ass that would reduce her poor Sho to road kill. That aside, Ren's face really was too beautiful to marr, she thought with female appreciation. She might be tempted to stop Sho, which would not end well for anyone.

"Please." Sho scoffed, shrugging her plea off.

Sighing, Shoko could only hope the host knew what she was doing.

)

When the show did get underway everything seemed to be going relatively smoothly. The host sat in the middle, while two couches had been situated on either side of her, Sho on one side and Ren on the other. The host payed equal attention to all their guests and did a good job of boosting all their egos without treading on anyone else's. They were asked the usual questions, about jobs they were working on, what they considered their greatest piece of work to date, who they admired in the industry and so on, and so forth. The sparks didn't fly until twenty minutes into the questions, when the questions turned to their personal lives. Each man was asked about the special someone in their life or lack there of. As was typical, the men answered casually, listing off some of the well known beauties they'd dated recently, each trying to make themselves seem to be the head Cassanova of the group. Than it was Ren's turn to be asked, and the host dropped her little bomb with ill disguised glee.

"So we've heard about our other guests lovely ladies, now it's your turn, Mr. Tsuruga. Care to tell us all about YOUR Kyoko chan?"

"His Kyoko?" Sho repeated, looking like he'd been flicked hard between the eyes.

"The girl from the drama? The one who injured herself?" One of the guests, Director Seiji Shingai asked Ren. They were from the same agency and he had seen the actress with Ren a time or two. He had been very impressed to see how she'd progressed as an actress since she'd challenged Ruriko, particularly her portrayal of Mio in Dark Moon.

Knowing exactly what a deer caught in headlights felt just before impact, Ren didn't know what to do but play dumb. "I'm sorry, my Kyoko chan?"

The host was all ready with a sweet return. "Awww, don't be shy, Mr. Tsuruga. I happened to hear you remind your manager to pick her up, and I distinctly heard him reassure you that nothing would happen to YOUR Kyoko chan and that he'd have her here in a jiffy."

A number of four letter words coming to mind Ren struggled to remember that he wasn't supposed to know them, much less say them. Swearing didn't fit his image, and would only draw the reporters down on him like vultures on a fresh carcass. Denying would get him nowhere, so he had to try and dampen the fires and pray the host lost interest. Putting on what he hoped was a calm, reasonable smile, Ren did his best to answer with all the diplomacy of a seasoned diplomat. "Ah, I see. Miss. Mogami is a friend of mine. My manager misspoke." And when he got the four eyes alone he was going to unleash some serious rage on his ass, Ren thought darkly, feeling his inner bad ass straining for some exercise. If this in any way jeopardized his relationship with Kyoko, there was going to be hell to pay and Yashiro was paying it.

"Hmmm." Making it clear she didn't believe him while pretending to placate him the host decided to find out about the others' reactions before she circled back in for the kill. "So Sho and Director Shingai, you know Mr. Tsuruga's...friend?"

Since Fuwa seemed busy glaring at Ren from across the stage Seiji decided to try and help Ren out, since he liked the guy and Kyoko. They'd make a pretty cute couple, now that he thought about it. He'd have to quiz Ren about it later. Putting on his most charming smile the director did his best to generalize Ren's supposed relationship with Kyoko. "Well she belongs to our agency so of course Ren and I know her. Kyoko is an amazing actress, and Ren always does what he can to help new talent improve their acting abilities. They really look up to him."

Seeing how easily Sho could screw this up Ren hastened to speak up for the furious singer. "And Miss. Mogami appeared in one of Mr. Fuwa's promo clips, which is where he knows her from."

"So it is the Kyoko that played opposite you in Dark Moon?"

Uh oh. This was one wily fox, disguised as a simple talk show host. And she was out for blood.

"Yes, Miss. Mogami played Mio in the drama. She did an excellent job."

Moving in for her next possible kill shot the host neatly put all sorts of illicit thoughts in the heads of the audience with her next query. "So the two of you have plans for this evening? Seems sort of late, doesn't it? A special occasion?"

Instantly everyone in the audience began to think the host was on to something here. After all, it was late in the evening, far too late for simple friends to be getting together, especially during the work week. Neither actor or actress were known for their partying or clubbing, so those seemed unlikely as well. Mr. Tsuruga wasn't involved in a project with this Kyoko as far as they knew, so what reason could there be for the two to be getting together for professional reasons. The most logical assumption was, therefore, that the two were having a late night rendezvous which could signal not only a romantic entanglement, but a possibly sexual one at that.

The blood had been scented, the hounds were giving chase.

"I'm simply giving her a ride home." Even he knew how lame that sounded. Ren was in a world of trouble and he was fast coming to the conclusion that he must have massacred this woman's family in a past life, for her to be coming after him this enthusiastically. She was all but licking her chops with a fork and knife in hand. He was going to have to elaborate and lie really, really well. "You see her guardians asked me to, as they were worried about her walking home by herself tonight."

"So you're on familiar terms with her guardians, enough that they trust you with her well being and safety. You must be very close, since they don't feel it problematic or rude to ask someone like you to play chauffeur."

Oh but he'd walked right into that one. He wasn't used to being on the defensive like this, and he'd gotten rusty, Ren thought, trying not to wince as he recalled the blood bathes of past L.A. interviewers when he'd started out in the industry. "As Director Shingai stated, Miss. Mogami and I belong to the same agency, I've given her rides home upon occasion and so they knew I wouldn't consider it too much of an inconvenience to do so again." There, that sounded okay. Hopefully.

"You give her rides home?" Sho repeated, forgetting himself and the fact that it wouldn't do for anyone to know just how well he knew Kyoko and their history together.

"I'm a gentleman," Ren shot back, also forgetting himself in his eagerness to put his hated rival in his place. "of course I see nothing wrong with looking out for her welfare, especially in a city full of unsavory men who would only attempt to cause her harm."

Looking between the two glaring celebrities with interest, one of the other guests, a famous action star, leaned over to whisper in Director Shingai's ear. "I got five hundred yen that says Tsuruga kicks pretty boy's ass."

"Please. Do I look like a sucker?" Was the whispered return.

Annoyed with both of them and himself Ren did his best to pull himself together, and ignore his basic urge to take advantage of this chance to rake Fuwa over the coals a little. "Anyway, we should get back on topic, shouldn't we? You were asking everyone about their love lives earlier as I recall. For myself, I'm not seeing ANYONE at the moment. I'm afraid I'm just too busy with work. My schedule would drive even a saint crazy."

"Because she'd never date someone like you." Sho muttered, nobody missing it either thanks to the mini microphone attached to his collar, picking up every sarcastic syllable.

"Well we'll get a chance to ask her." The host interjected, before anyone could comment on the singer's reaction. She'd counted on boosting her ratings with news of Tsuruga's honey, but she certainly hadn't realized she'd stumbled into a love triangle, with two of the three already on set and the third in the wing. "I've been informed that the lady is question has arrived, what do you all say we invite her out here for a quick hello?"

The cheering of this idea was downright deafening.

)

Standing off to the side off set Kyoko looked up at Mr. Yashiro with something akin to terror. They'd arrived at the station only to be practically attacked by a horde of assistants, all seeming to know her name and wanting her attention for some reason. She and Mr. Yashiro had been herded up to the set's backstage, whispers all around them suggesting that something big was going on. It wasn't until a few moments ago that they'd gotten their answer. Apparently the host of the show believed that Mr. Yashiro had left the station to pick up Mr. Tsuruga's girlfriend...and now everyone wanted to meet her. It didn't matter that he denied it. It didn't matted that Mr. Yashiro denied it. It didn't even matter that she denied it and would do so to her dying breath. They'd just said onstage that after the break she'd be appearing, and if she didn't want to, well that was her problem.

"Mr. Yashiro...what do I do?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Yashiro wished fervently that Ren would come over and fill them in, but he was stuck out on stage. The people in charge weren't letting them near him unless it was under their terms, the bastards. If only he knew how this whole mess had gotten started. Had Fuwa, that bastard, said something to tip them off? But how would he have known Kyoko was even coming here?

"Don't worry, what you're wearing is fine. You look great." One of the assistants assured her, thinking her nerves were because she hadn't been expecting to go on television and therefore hadn't had time to physically prep for it.

Thank God she hadn't taken off her make up, Kyoko thought, having not even thought about that part until the woman mentioned it. She was still dressed and turned out like Natsu, her latest role, and therefore looked like the calm, sophisticated young woman she most definitely wasn't. She hadn't wanted to keep Mr. Yashiro waiting by taking the time to change and wash up after the shooting, and that choice had definitely saved her butt big time. Now if she could only find the courage to face the audience and Mr. Tsurgua. He must be so embarrassed and insulted, people thinking he'd ever be interested in someone like her. He could have anyone after all. He was considered the coolest and sexist celebrity in Japan for a reason.

"I think you're going to have to go out there." Mr. Yashiro finally announced with a sigh, after they were informed she was on in one minute. "You'll look like a fool and only make things worse if you don't go out there."

"Why do these things always happen to me?"


	2. Put In Your Place

Put In Your Place

Wringing her hands in front of her while Yashiro looked at her pityingly Kyoko didn't know how she was going to get through this. She had very little experience on talk shows like this, having only done that one disastrous interview with the bastard Beagles months ago. She'd sooner marry Sho than have a repeat of that. She didn't have the skills or knowledge necessary to weather a real, hard hitting interview which this was sure to be. She'd overheard someone say the hostess was out for blood, which was enough to make her own go cold. Everyone on that stage was a veteran of their profession, she was going to look like an idiot without question. She wasn't like Mr. Tsuruga, she couldn't act well enough to fool everyone into thinking that...act. Eyes widening Kyoko suddenly realized that she could do exactly what Mr. Tsuruga did. He acted nice and kind to everyone, even when he didn't like them, and people believed it because he made them believe it with his incredible acting skills. While she was no where near his level, she was, by profession, an actress.

She could go out there, but she couldn't go as herself. Herself would get her laughed off the stage in one minute flat with Sho waving her a smug good bye. But someone like Mio or Natsu, someone like that could make a host, even a veteran one, wish they'd never been born. Of course she couldn't give the woman what was coming to her, but she could hold her own as one of the characters she was known for. Natsu would be best, Kyoko thought furiously, her mind and body twisting internally so that she was Natsu in ever nuance of her being. Natsu faced with a teacher or authority figure would be best, someone she had to act respectful to but still naturally held in disdain. Natsu was very good at attacking while keeping her hands clean. She wouldn't do anything she could be called on, but her intent would be clear. Lips twisting in a very knowing, devious smile, it was Natsu who stepped forward when one of the assistants asked her to head out on stage to take her seat.

)

Director Shingai had moved to the other couch already, thoughtfully giving up his seat to take the one on Sho's left. The thought behind that being that Kyoko would have the seat beside Tsuruga and not Fuwa, much to the singer's apparent annoyance. All eyes were on the left wing as Kyoko strolled onto the waiting stage.

Each man instinctively drew in a breath, reacting to the look in her eyes and the sway of her hips as the rising young actress walked across the stage like a professional model, every step and movement designed to draw an appreciative look from those around her. Her clothes and jewelry were simple but flattering, her short skirt drawing attention to her beautiful legs, turned out to perfection in the black heels with thin black stilettos. It was her smile and her eyes that dazzled them most of all though. Her eyes seemed to shout 'Lets have some fun, boys' and her grin suggested she was ready to handle anything anyone might wish to unwisely throw at her. Skirting around the couch Kyoko took her seat in between Ren and the action star, giving the latter a quick bowing of her head before sending a brilliant smile in Tsuruga's direction as she casually crossed her mile long legs in front of her.

Doing his best not to gap Ren recognized her immediately. He had helped her come up with 'her Natsu' after all. This could either save them or blow up painfully in their faces. Ren wasn't sure which, but instinctively knew it was going to be interesting either way. Unless of course he threw her over his shoulder and took her off to the nearest dressing room to yell at her for appearing so sexy in front of other men, Sho especially. After he was done kissing her senseless of course, Ren added with a small smile as he shifted in his seat, doing his best not to make it obvious how totally aware he was of her on every level. Yup, the next forty minutes could get very interesting, especially if Fuwa didn't stop gaping at her like a landed trout. A fight over his woman was definitely not out of the question now.

For his part Sho could only dumbly gap, unable to comprehend the change in his former childhood friend. He'd known that she could be beautiful, she'd shown him as much on the set of his promo for 'Prisoner'. He hadn't known that she could be sexy, that she could make men want her with just that look in her eye, so knowing and mischievous. It didn't matter that she had little chest to speak of, or that her build was more a boy's than a woman's. She just radiated a natural sexiness that made none of those things matter. She'd literally taken his breath away.

Whistling low under his breath Director Shingai was shocked at the change in the girl. When last they'd really spoken, she'd seemed a typical, somewhat scatterbrained teenage girl with definite acting potential. Hmm, there was a thought. Tilting his head to the side Shingai wondered if that was indeed what the girl was doing. If it was, this could get very interesting very fast.

Before any of the men who knew her could engage her in any sort of conversation they were back and live, with the host ready and raring to get going.

"Welcome back, everyone, thanks for tuning in to 'Speaking With The Stars'. We're here with five of the entertainment industry finest men as well as Kyoko, a rising young star and a 'friend' it seems of several of our guests. Thank you for appearing on the show, Kyoko."

"Thank you for having me, though I'm not really sure why. I know my hair is short, but I would think someone such as you would have the observation skills to realize I'm a girl, and therefore don't belong in this line up." Giving the host a big smile Kyoko's eyes, for the host's notice only, went decidedly Mio-ess. They said plainly she knew exactly why she was here and didn't appreciate it one little bit.

Taken aback by the look, the host almost stumbled over her reply. "Ah, I'm sorry, I would have thought they'd explain it to you backstage." A hard look coming into her own eyes the host sent Kyoko a clear message that she wasn't going to be cowed so easily. "The reason we asked you to come out here for a bit was to ask you about your relationship with my guests today."

Raising an eyebrow Kyoko managed to look both bored and confused. "And why would anyone care about that? I'm certainly not in the same league as any of these men, who really do deserve your full attention."

Impressed Ren glanced over at her and had to admit she'd slipped into the Natsu role seamlessly. There wasn't a hint or worry or trepidation in her eyes or stance. She could have been lazing about at home, for all the tension or nerves she was displaying. The character 'Natsu', from what he could remember, was a champion manipulator and puppet player, using other people to do her dirty work while she stood back and tugged on their strings. An ordinary girl with a highly developed manipulative and cruel streak. 'Natsu' was not someone who would allow herself to be put in her place for long. This could get vicious, if the host attacked without mercy. She would be shown no mercy in return, which meant he might have to get involved with a cat fight. Damn, and he'd worn one of his favorite shirts too.

"Well they do seem to care." The host stated, not liking this actress at all. She felt like she was a student being put in her place by a teacher, which was not how it should be at all. She was not going to let some insignificant newbie push her around. No way in hell. "So tell us, how well do you know my guests?"

)

Turning her head to face the action star Kyoko smiled at him, actually making the man blush a little under her appreciative look. "Well to my left is Ryotaru Uesugi, who I'm afraid I only know from his movies, and from what his son Hio has told me about him."

"You know my boy?"

"Kanae Kotonami is my best friend."

"I see. It's nice to meet you." Taking her offered hand he gallantly kissed it. He'd heard endlessly from his wife about their son's crush on Miss. Kotonami, and he did recall Hio mentioning that he knew the girl's best friend too, though Hio apparently thought her too weird and immature for his Kanae. Frankly he didn't see how his son could think that of the girl beside him but perhaps Hio had simply been exaggerating.

"The pleasure's mine." Kyoko assured him smoothly as he let go of her hand. Giving him one last smile Kyoko was pleased at her first male victory and moved onto her next. Looking to the far left of her Kyoko bowed her head in acknowledgement of the director. "And I know Director Shingai from LME of course, as well as having been introduced to him when I first joined the agency and was assisting an actress on his set. It's good to see you again, Director Shingai. I hope you're well."

"Quite well, thank you." Amused Seiji shared a knowing look with her. He saw her game and was more than happy to play along. And he'd thought the show was going to be boring and a waste of time.

"Good." Also give him a last, personal smile, the brilliant smile dimmed slightly as Kyoko's attentions turned to the man sitting in the middle of the couch with a fierce scowl on his face. Feeling her Natsu slipping, Kyoko fought hard against her Grudges and won, keeping her Natsu persona firmly in place. She'd known he'd be the one to test it, and she was damned if he was going to be the one to break her. "Next up is Mr. Fuwa I believe, who I know from appearing in his promo clip for 'Prisoner' and other various meetings through work." Giving him Natsu's best, you know I'm better than you' smile, Kyoko was the queen to his petty servant. "It's nice to see you again."

God how he wanted to rant and rave at her. It was taking all his discipline and self control not to demand to know what the hell she was thinking, acting the way she was. This was not his Kyoko. This was as far from his Kyoko as she could get. Kyoko had never had this poise, this confidence, this damn control. She was like a female Tsuruga, only sarcastic. It was creeping him out big time. Forcing himself to acknowledge her with a jerk of his head, Sho knew he didn't dare open his mouth and try to talk to her. That would not end well for him at all. The last thing he needed was her convincing everyone in the audience that he was as evil as she seemed to think he was. Right now, watching her, he could almost believe she'd seamlessly pull it off, that was the kind of presence she was giving off.

Thankful for that Kyoko immediately turned her attention to the singer on Sho's right. "And you of course need no introduction, Mr. Korohime. I grew up listening to your music and still do. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Bowing her head respectfully, Natsu looked up to give the older man, who was in his late forties, a teasing wink. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to get your autograph before you go tonight. My Okami san is a big fan of yours and she'd never forgive me if I came home without one."

"I'd be happy to." He assured her, pleased that she'd singled him out amoungst the younger, now much more popular male guests. "And I wouldn't mind yours either." he added, with a wink of his own. "After seeing your Mio, I can see you're definitely one to watch."

Blushing becomingly, Kyoko was the picture of female modesty. "Thank you so much. I'm flattered."

"And last, but not least, Mr. Tsuruga." The host stated, before things could carry on any further. She wanted to get things going and she couldn't ask the questions she wanted to until Tsuruga was brought into the picture.

"Well obviously I know him." Kyoko responded, in a tone that suggested the host was an idiot to think otherwise. "Mr. Tsuruga and I belong to the same agency and we were both in 'Dark Moon' together."

"Mr. Tsuruga called you a friend of his."

Turning her head to look at the man in question, Kyoko smiled. "I'm pleased he thinks so. I consider him one as well." Well no, she'd never dare to presume she would ever hold such a lofty position, but the woman didn't need to know that.

Her smile taking on just a little edge the reporter gave the first swipe of her claws. "So tell me, why do you think Mr. Tsuruga's MANAGER would refer to you as Mr. Tsuruga's Kyoko chan? If you're just friends I mean."

This was Mr. Yashiro's fault? Oh but he was going to pay for this, Kyoko thought darkly, her mind already planning on how best to make the manager pay. If he'd thought she was scary before... But no, now was not the time to think of her coming retribution against the man responsible for her present torment. No, she had to deal with her first, much cagier opponent. Doing her best to seem unaffected Kyoko tried to think rationally, rather than as Natsu. Natsu was too evil minded for her own or Mr. Yashiro's good. "I couldn't tell you." Kyoko began with a casual shrug as she smoothed down her skirt in front of her, her only hint of nerves. "Perhaps Mr. Yashiro was misheard, or it was meant as a joke."

"So you aren't at all interested in Mr. Tsuruga?" The host asked, her voice indicating she thought Kyoko was lying to her. A lot of the audience, especially the females had to agree. Who wouldn't want to be more than friends with him?

Time for a swipe of her own, Kyoko thought to herself, just able to keep the predator's gleam from her eyes as she took aim and fired. "Well of course Mr. Tsuruga is quite the prize, but he's certainly someone neither of us at our ages could aspire to acquire."

The men reacting with indrawn breaths, they all looked at Kyoko with a mixture of awe and shock. In an industry where age was the enemy, there were few more lethal or biting than a crack about someone's age. Their gazes swinging over to the host they all watched the color start to ride up on the woman's cheeks, her formerly cool brown eyes starting to show a hint of red too, flames licking to the surface at the barb that had hit home. Uh oh...the fight was on now.

Looking between the two Uesugi was sorry the director had changed seating. He wouldn't mind betting some money on Kyoko now too.

Fighting desperately to keep her smile in place the host sent out her next barb with baited breath. "So you're saying that a newbie such as yourself, someone who only gets the occasional job through her agency, isn't someone who can compete with the talented and beautiful women Mr. Tsuruga works and has dated over the years."

Now that sort of comment would hurt or at least piss off the average actress, but Kyoko was so used to it she had no problem letting it go in one ear and out the other. "No, that's not what I'm saying. You do Mr. Tsuruga an injustice, suggesting that he would be a person so vain and egotistical as to think that only an elite individual is good enough for him. If you'd done your research, you'd know that Mr. Tsuruga is famous for his kindness and down to earth nature. What I DID mean was that as a high school student I have neither the maturity nor the seasoning to interest him in that manner. We're quite happy being just friends, thank you."

Fighting back a grin at the way she was handling herself Ren thought to add his two cents. "And as for your comments about her acting abilities, I have never seen Miss. Mogami perform less than exemplary in anything she's done. Personally, I think there's few things worse than an actor who doesn't take enough pride in their work to be careful what roles they do. Anyone can stand in front of a camera and shoot hundreds of rolls of film. Quality, not quantity, is what should matter in this and any industry."

"Well said." Kyoko agreed with a nod, Director Seigal and Uesugi following suit in agreement.

"So she's not at all your type, Mr. Tsuruga?"

Turning his attention to the host Ren did his best to smile congenially at her. "I like to think I don't have a type. Miss. Mogami and I get along very well, but we are not, as you seem to think, dating."

"Is she your type, Mr. Fuwa?"

Blinking Sho forced himself to take his eyes off Kyoko and give the host his attention. Normally he would have launched into a speech about how he'd never date someone as unsexy and plain as she was, but unfortunately she'd gone and changed that so he'd be lying through his teeth. Plus he couldn't make any cracks about her being beneath him without his fans thinking badly of him. His only recourse than was to push the mess back onto Kyoko, who deserved it for starting this whole mess in the first place, by getting so chummy with Tsuruga.

"No, she's not really my type; but I'm not hers either. She doesn't like musicians."

Latching onto this the host turned her gaze back on Kyoko with the force of lazer beams. "You don't like musicians?"

"I've never said that."

"But you don't?"

Uh oh, this could get them into a lot of trouble, Kyoko thought, as she prepared to do battle with not just the host, but Sho as well.


	3. The Trouble With Musicians

The Trouble With Musicians

Looking the hostess in the eye Kyoko chose her words very, very carefully, as wary as any mouse leaving its hole in the house of a cat. "I don't dislike musicians in general, I know several who I have nothing but respect and admiration for. I simply have no interest in dating any of today's popular young musical talent, especially those who are known as visual-kei individuals." She added with a pointed look in Sho's direction.

"And why is that, Kyoko?"

"I find them very artificial. They spend all their time trying to live up to these ridiculous standards that they think will make them appealing to their public. They all dress the same, act the same, and their music is often interchangeable." Was her quick response, her true self showing just a little as she repaid Sho back for getting her in this situation in the first place. "Take for instance Mr. Fuwa and the band Vie Ghoul. They're both visual-kei people who would have you believe that they're too cool to watch television, care what other people think of them or show proper respect for their elders in the business. When Vie Ghoul first came out they dressed like Fuwa, talked like Fuwa, and their music was even so much like his that even I, someone not trained in music, could tell they were ripping off his work. But did anyone mind? Did anyone care that they were so much alike? No, they didn't. The fans could have cared less. Vie Ghoul rose to instant success and no one thought anything of it, largely I think because they're used to today's musicians behaving that way. As an actress I find that very... contemptuous."

"I didn't ask them to copy me!" Sho shouted at her, forgetting himself in his outraged. "And it sure as hell wasn't my fault no one realized they were just copycat posers."

"But you didn't get mad either." Kyoko shot back, this not a new argument between them. "You didn't fight back, you didn't draw attention to what they'd done, you just sat around and pouted over it in private like a spoiled child."

Eyes flaming up Sho had completely lost his cool and it showed. The spoiled child was definite making an appearance. "I beat them, didn't I? They ended up running to New York with their tails between their legs after Woodstick. They might have started out thinking they could rip me off but I sure as hell showed them. I trampled them under my boots and they're never getting back to my level again."

"It wasn't you the bastard was running from." Kyoko shot back, than slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized she'd said something she shouldn't have.

Immediately picking up on that Sho's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Was her cool response, hiding behind Natsu while inside Kyoko called herself every kind of idiot for rising to the bait. Stupid, stupid Sho!

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the interviews?" Ren asked smoothly, trying to intercede and take everyone's mind off what Sho and Kyoko had been saying for the last couple minutes. Neither probably realized the vibes they were getting off but their present company wasn't nearly so unobservant. The last thing any of them needed was to bring that bastard stalker of Kyoko's into this mess. Then he really would lose his cool and heaven help them then.

"You seem to bear a particular grudge against Vie Ghoul." Smiling a devil's smile the host might as well have made the victory sign, she was that sure of herself now. "Do you perhaps know them personally?"

A definite tic appearing on her formerly calm face it took all of Kyoko's strength not to grimace at the reminder. "I've made their acquaintance. I don't particularly care for them, though I know I'm in the female minority there." Because girls her age were stupid, gullible idiots like she'd once been, Kyoko thought with an inner shudder. If they knew what Vie Ghoul was really like they'd all join her in wanting to push them into oncoming traffic.

"And why not? Did you perhaps date one of the members?"

"I'd sooner be crushed under a transport truck than date that monster from hell." Was her fierce, unthinking response. Realizing what she said, Kyoko's brain had to work overtime as she sought to call on all of Natsu's charm and ability to lie convincingly, something she was notoriously bad at. "I apologize, I just have a...personal vendetta if you will against a member of the band. As you said earlier, I appeared in Mr. Fuwa's Promo clip and...since Vie Ghoul was and is determined to copy him they approached me to attempt to also add me as a part of their copying by appearing in a promo for them. When I refused to have anything to do with them one of the members made a nuisance of himself, causing problems at my work and for those working with me. Mr. Tsuruga had to step in and order him to leave me alone so that we could finish our work on schedule."

"What do you mean he stepped in?" Gaping at her Sho couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I was the one who told him to leave you alone!"

"Yeah, and he didn't listen. He obviously realized that someone like Mr. Tsuruga had the power to do his career damage, unlike you." Was her cutting resort.

His head snapping back at the double insult Sho turned his head to stare at Ren, who simply stared back without expression.

)

Seeing a potential way to cause a great deal of trouble the hostess leapt at the chance to add fuel to the fire and keep the argument brewing under the surface bubbling ominously. "So why didn't you want to appear in one of their promo clips?" She asked Kyoko, all wide eyed innocence. "As you said, they are a very popular band and appearing in their clip would have undoubtedly boosted your popularity."

Sticking her chin out, looking every inch the wealthy, in fluent young lady she wished to be, Kyoko was more than happy to answer that question. "Because I have no respect for anyone who would copy the work of others. I am an actress, and I intend to have a long and illustrious career in the industry I have chosen. When that career ends I intend to leave behind a legacy of fine acting that no one will ever be able to duplicate or copy. Neither I nor Tsuruga are copies of those actors who have gone before us, we would consider it the king of insults to say we played a role exactly like another actor. For instance, both I and Ms. Iizuka played the character of Mio at different times. If anyone had said I played Mio exactly like hers I would have been insulted and ashamed of myself for my failure as an actress. Not because Ms. Iizuka isn't a great and accomplish actress, which she is, but because saying my performance imitated hers meant that I brought nothing of myself to the role of Mio. It's not unusual for people go to see the same play performed many times because each performance is unique because of the different actors, sets, duologue and delivery. It's what an actor brings to a role, what they do to make it their own that is praiseworthy and worthy of notice. I would rather do a terrible portrayal than have to resort to copying the work of someone else who deserves better than to be used in such a way. Anyone who would gleefully and knowingly disrespect someone in their own profession that way is deserving of nothing but the utmost contempt and disregard."

"Well said." Ren told her softly, reaching over to pat the fist she'd clenched during her impassioned speech.

"So you agree with her, Mr. Tsuruga?" The host asked weakly, a little taken aback by Kyoko's words. The fact that she agreed perfectly with the girl was also a little unsettling.

"Absolutely. While it's flattering for someone to say they want to act as well as you, there's always something hollow and off about an actor portraying a role by copying the performance of another because that person can't truly understand the person they're copying because they always, even if they act out the person perfectly, fall short of the mark. While I have nothing but the greatest respect and admiration for the actor who played my own character of Katsuki in Dark Moon, I too would have been hurt, my faith in my acting shaken if my Katsuki had been a parody of his. I think most people in our industry feel the same. Then again, many would argue that Miss. Mogami and I are unusually dedicated and driven when it comes to our acting."

All the men but Sho nodded in agreement to Ren's words.

Seeing a chance to divert the host more Shingai hurried to join in on the conversation. "I agree completely with what they're saying. As a director I know more than most how each time one shoots a scene there is always something different. The changes might be minuscule, a change in tone or a look in the eye, but they are unique and that's exactly how it should be. When people go to see the movies we produce, they don't all react the same way, they don't align themselves with the same characters or even get the same message behind the story. Every film experience is unique to everyone from the director to the audience he or she intends it for and that's exactly how it should be."

"And the day we can't bring something new to the industry is the day we should retire." Hio's father added softly.

"So you would prefer a man like Mr. Tsuruga to Mr. Fuwa?" The host inquired, not about to let the men and Kyoko turn this into a discussion of the entertainment industry. That was not what the people were interested in and that was not what she was going to give them. What she was going to give them was the scoop of the year by pitting the rock star against the movie king over a woman.

Raising an eyebrow Kyoko's response was pure Natsu. "You seem unusually focused on on discovering my taste in men. If you're trying to assert my romantic preferences for personal reasons, you really could just ask me after the show."

And now she was practically accusing the host of being gay and hitting on her. Ren didn't know whether to laugh or groan at the latest gauntlet thrown in the host's face.

Sho for his part couldn't believe Kyoko's audacity and wondered if the girl hadn't recently had a piece of scenery or a prop dropped on her head. Did she not realize who she was messing with here? This was not a woman to mess with, especially on her own show. Mai Takalo had ended the career of plenty of performers and if the woman's face was anything to go by, Kyoko was now numero uno of her hit list.

"Well the whole reason we invited you on the show was to get your take of the men seated around us." The host answered through grinched teeth.

"But why would your audience want to know the opinions of a newbie like me?" Kyoko countered, not knowing better than to be weary of the woman for career reasons. Even if she had been, Natsu was not the sort to care about such things and Kyoko was giving her free rein at the moment. "I mean if I was a cultured, mature member of the industry than maybe they'd care, but really, these men were picked for your show because they're considered exceptional in their chosen careers. They wouldn't be here if they weren't considered attractive and appealing by their female fans, which I am in some cases."

Since that was an excellent point the host quickly sought to rephrase the question. "Well what we want is to know who you think is the best?"

"If that was so, then why did you exclude the others when you asked for my opinion?" Was Kyoko's oh so sweet reply.

A definite tic appearing under her right eye, the host had to utilize all her self control to keep her smile on her face. "You're right, I could have phrased it better. Who among these gentlemen do you like the best?"

A gleam coming into her eyes Kyoko was more than ready with a response. "Isn't that rather cruel, asking me that in front of them?"

"Not to mention the fact that some of us are almost old enough to be her father." The singer added, trying to defuse the stormy atmosphere that threatened to have the men diving for cover behind the couches.

"But still as handsome." Kyoko assured him with a genuinely kind smile.

"We should just get back to the interviewing of us, or would you rather we leave so you can just interview her?" Sho asked rudely, partially because he really was annoyed by all this and partly to try and save the little idiot from herself. She was just making this whole thing ten times worse and if she wasn't careful this was going to blow up in ALL their faces.

"We are getting rather off topic." Ren agreed, even though he hated to do so on the principle of the point. Agreeing with anything Fuwa said grated on him.

"So I really should be taking my leave." Getting to her feet Kyoko stretched her arms out above her head and gave a fake, cute little yawn. "It is way past my bedtime after all and I am pretty sleepy. I should probably head backstage before I fall asleep and embarrass myself. Thanks for having me on the show though, it's been a lot of fun!" Waving good bye to the other men on the stage Kyoko was off the set and backstage before the host could find the voice to stop her.

)

As soon as she was off camera Kyoko headed straight for Mr. Yashiro with blood in her eye. She wasn't going to wait around for Mr. Tsuruga to finish up onstage. He could have whatever was left of Yashiro once she was done with him. She wasn't planning on leaving him much to vent on.

"And you said I was exaggerating." Mr. Yashiro said to the stagehand nearest him.

"About what?" Kyoko asked, her hands going to her hips as she surveyed her prey.

Waving a piece of paper in her direction Mr. Yashiro took off his glasses with the other hand, thinking that she'd most definitely use them against him. Plus, without them everything was a little blurry, which meant he wouldn't have to see his death coming clearly. "While you were onstage I asked him for a piece of paper to write out some quick Will adjustments." He informed her.

"Leave me anything?" Was her reluctantly amused query.

"Responsibility of taking care of Ren when I'm gone."

"Figures." Collapsing into the nearest chair Kyoko suddenly found that she didn't even have the energy to give him the tongue lashing he had coming to him. Dropping her head in her hands Kyoko ran the interview through her head, rapidly coming to the conclusion that pretending to be Kuon probably would have been the better choice. "I've made an enemy for life, haven't I? I already have too many of those!"

Giving her a sympathetic look Yashiro thought ti best not to tell her just how dangerous a new enemy she'd made. She certainly would never be brought back to that set ever again.

Once she was done verbally abusing herself in front of them all Yashiro attempted to make her feel better. "Would you like me to get you something to drink, Kyoko?" Now that she was offstage, Yashiro figured it was safe for him to leave for a couple of minutes. When she'd been on the stage, sheer terror of what she'd do had kept him rooted to the spot and he really did need to use the bathroom.

"Sure, thanks." Waving a hand in his direction Kyoko was too consumed with depressing thoughts to care. The only good side to this was that her Grudges hadn't come out, but that was about it. She hadn't even gotten that autograph for her landlady!

Getting up Kyoko started to pace, wrapping her arms around her as she tried to think of someway to make this all work out. The host was no doubt out for her blood and with her luck the host was probably some big name talk show person who liked to end the careers of little people like her. Maybe she was even evil enough to try and take a hit out on her, she probably had the money. What if they took out her guardians too, wanting to make it a clean sweep? She'd be responsible for their cruel ends, Kyoko thought in horror, dark storm clouds gathering around her. Or maybe people would be turned against them and egg the restaurant, bothering the customers so much that no one came and they ended up going out of business because of her. Or maybe-

That last thought flew from her mind as she felt a sudden, terribly familiar blow of air along her neck. Biting back a screech Kyoko whirled around to see her most hated enemy after Sho smiling at her.

"You!"

"Hell was lonely without you."

"Why won't you die already!"

"Because you won't come with me." Was Reino's smirking reply.

Their fascinated backstage audience leaned in for round two of this intriguing soap opera.


	4. A Major Smackdown

A Major Smackdown

Glaring at her hated rival and stalker Reino, Kyoko couldn't help but think that she'd welcome the Second Coming if it meant the end of the hell that was this evening. "I've got to earn enough money to get you exorcised once and for all." Kyoko snarled, her eyes flaming up. "What do I have to do to get rid of you, already?"

"And after I came all this way to greet you." Was his unfazed response, used to her hateful responses towards his person. It was better than indifference after all.

"Well you've greeted me, now go die and leave me in peace!"

Giving her the half grin she hated so much Kyoko yelped when Reino reached out and tugged her into falling against him, wrapping his arms around her to keep her in place. "Kiss me and I'll leave you for the evening." She'd never do it of course, which was why he'd requested it in the first place. He just loved messing with her like this.

Her response was a predictable squeaky scream as she placed her hands on his chest and attempted to push him away without any success.

"I'm too strong for you." Reino pointed out, even as his eyes swept the room to scare off the men who had started forward to help her. His aura alone was enough to freeze their blood in terror.

Except for one.

"Let her go."

)

Looking over to his left Reino raised as eyebrow at the small, elementary school boy who'd dared to speak when men five times his age remained silent. Impressed, Reino nodded his head in acknowledgement of the child's balls, but made no move to release his captive.

"H-Hio!" Still struggling Kyoko could just see the boy over Reino's left arm. "He's a demon, don't let him curse you too!"

Since he considered Kyoko a demon Hio didn't find that as hard to believe as someone else would. The fact remained though that the demon woman was Kanae's best friend and she would think less of him if he were to turn his back on her friend when she was in need. Besides, Kanae might even reward him somehow for rescuing her.

"I said, let her go." Moving in closer Hio's eyes were cool and unflinching. "Or I'll make you."

While Reino dismissed Hio for his size, Hio dismissed Reino for the older man's own physically appearance. Correctly identifying Reino as a weak, all talk sort, Hio figured the man for the kind who cultivated a too cool to care persona to hid his general uselessness to the world at large.

All around them people were buzzing, most not bothering to step in now that they were recognizing the visual kei's challenger. The Uesugi men were legends in the action industry, and that they did all their own stunt work was well publicized. Just like everyone knew that the heir to the family, Hio Usesugi, was no one's cute little kid despite his appearance. He had a reputation for being older than his years, with a fiery temper that when provoked was as deadly as his grandfather's legendary swords. He had also been in training since he could walk, and in his grandfather's latest film Hio had made an appearance in an action scene that had proved he was, already, many a man's equal.

"Hio." Reaching out towards her charge Hio's manager backed up when he gave her the look that said he wouldn't tolerate her interference. He was tired and cranky after working all day, having to stay up in order to get a ride home with his father since his mother was environmentally obsessed and insisted on carpooling whenever it was possible. He'd been napping in the dressing room assigned to his father and had woken up with a need for the bathroom. It had been on his way to one that he'd heard Kyoko's name and had gone to investigate her appearance on the show. So now he was stuck playing her knight in shining armor, when all he wanted to do was sleep. In other words, he was going to finish this quick even if it was at the expense of years off the demon's life.

Smirking down at the small fry Reino wasn't a bit worried. Shuffling closer with Kyoko still squashed against his chest Reino reached out with one hand with the intention of pushing the little brat back a step. Reino was no match for anyone with any fighting ability, but this was just a kid and no threat to anyone, least of all someone twice his age.

Reaching out with lightening fast reflexes Hio caught the hand reaching out towards him and grasped it firmly with his left hand while his right hand moved in to press down on pressure points that had Reino's mouth making an O in pain as Hio's fingers dug into his flesh.

Letting Kyoko go reflexively Reino found himself literally brought to his knees by a boy half his age, the pain paralyzing when he attempted to break free of the boy's grip. He could do nothing but stare eye to eye with his captor.

"Next time, this will seem like a friendly greeting. I tell you to do something, demon, you do it." Hio informed him with a decidedly threatening aura. "Kyoko Mogami is under MY protection and while you might not find Sho Fuwa or Ren Tsuruga any threat, I assure you I'm a whole other matter. The name is Hio Uesugi, learn it well, scum."

"Wow." Moving to stand behind Hio Kyoko was really impressed. "You're definitely for grandfather's protégée."

"Now nod if you agree to leave her alone, FOR GOOD." Hio told Reino, who had his full attention. Only a fool gave his attention to another when his enemy was in the room. "Because if you don't, I'll have to see to it that you're physically INCAPABLE of touching her again. Capice?"

"I understand." Was the response hissed out through Reino's clenched teeth. He of course had no intention of leaving her alone, but the brat wasn't going to be around all the time. And if he was, well then he'd just introduce the shrimp to the rest of his band.

Letting him go Hio stood his ground, stretching out an arm to stop Kyoko when she made a move to leave the safety of his reach. She would stay behind him until the demon left.

Rubbing his sore wrist Reino looked around him, noting the smirks and grins aimed in his direction, could feel their emotions of cruel enjoyment in his being shown up by a mere child. He could even sense a spirit or two, laughing at his humiliation. It would be all over the entertainment industry come morning, the industry being an incestuous business where everyone knew everyone's business.

A man who usually couldn't care less what was thought of him, Reino couldn't bear, most of all, the look on Kyoko's face. Her gaze towards the boy was tender and kind, switching to laughter and mockery when she felt his gaze and met his piercing gaze. His own eyes flashing his body moved before his mind could issue a warning against it. Moving towards her with the intent to wipe that smirk off her face Reino barely saw the boy coming, and by then it was too late.

Getting a small running start Hio went straight at him and at the last moment jumped up to deliver a punishing kick to Reino's solar plexus, sending the rock star stumbling forward and through the side curtains.

"Legs are longer than arms, dumb ass."

)

It was with considerable surprise on both sides that Reino found himself crashing onto the stage, right into the back of a currently occupied couch. Clutching his stomach in agony, Reino was barely even aware that he WAS on stage.

Ren and Hio's father turning in their seats, they looked down with a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and outright hatred on Ren's part.

"What the hell?" Ryotaro Uesugi said to no one in particular as he looked down at the unfamiliar man who'd suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You." Was Ren's snarled response at the same time.

The next words heard came from off stage, but were issued in such a loud wail that everyone could hear her clearly. "OH MY GOD, HIO. YOU KICKED HIM ONTO THE STAGE."

"Oh pipe down." Came a child's voice, male from the sounds of it. "I warned him, didn't I?"

"Hio, did you do this?" His father demanded, his voice changing to that of a stern parent as he raised it to be heard backstage.

There was a drawn out pause and than a loud 'CRAP' before Hio answered in a lower, much more respectful tone. "Yes, father, but it was necessary to protect Kyoko."

"Is it the Beagle?" Sho asked Ren, leaping to his own feet with his fists clenched and ready for action.

But Ren didn't answer him. To everyone's shock they watched Tsuruga calmly place his right hand on top of the couch, then nimbly swing himself over it, landing with a light thud just in front of his intended prey. Reaching down Ren grabbed a handful of Reino's long hair and painfully twisted it around his powerful fingers, jerking Reino's head to face him, his own a warrior's mask of fury. "I warned you." Was all he said before straightening up, taking a yelping Reino with him as he was still holding him up by the hair. "My apologies, but I have to leave now." Giving the host a respectful bow, Ren then turned around and literally dragged Reino off stage by his hair.

Walking right past a slack jawed Kyoko and Hio Ren only paused long enough to assert that she was physically unharmed before continuing to drag his hostage along with him to the nearest dressing room, where he then proceeded to lock them into the room together.

Turning the lock Ren threw Reino to the ground in front of him with a simple twist of the wrist, waiting patiently until the rock star looked up at him with growing fear. "Now you're going to find out what happens to men who put their dirty hands on what's mine."

Thankfully, the room was sound proof.

)

It was with a great deal of shock that the host found herself left alone onstage, as all her guests deserted her to follow Ren and the lead singer for Vie Ghoul off stage. Now she was left with dead air space while everyone was trying to stampede the stage in an attempt to get backstage and find out what was going on where the real dram was. Caught in the middle the host literally had to get onto her chair and clutch it as people streamed by, far too many for security to keep out and handle.

Of course the fans didn't get near the stars as they were at the front of the ever growing crowd, surrounded by stage hands and techs eager to get close on the off chance they would get to see or hear just what exactly was going on. In the center of the storm was Kyoko, who was busy wringing her hands as she contemplated the fact that her beloved mentor might be, as she stood there, ruining his career over her. Mr. Tsuruga's whole public persona was Mr. Nice Guy, what were his fans going to think now that he'd let them glimpse his Demon Lord half?

"This is not good." Yashiro said for the millionth time, having arrived and been updated on the situation. "This is so not good."

"The president always said Ren was tougher than he seemed." Director Shingai commented, giving Yashiro a pat on the shoulder. "You might wanna call him; give him the update that his biggest star just blew his control BIG TIME."

Nodding, Yashiro pulled out his phone to contact the big boss. God, he could just feel the ulcers coming on with every button he pushed.

"This is all my fault." Tears welling up again, Kyoko's eyes wouldn't leave the door for a second.

"The man's a pansy, Tsuruga will definitely win." Hio pointed out, having been previously told by Kanae that she suspected Kyoko had a thing for the famous male actor but was too dense to realize it. Dense was a nice way of saying phenomenally dumb as far as he was concerned. Her heart was definitely in her eyes tonight.

"I'm not worried about him losing; I already know the damn Beagle is afraid of Mr. Tsuruga. I'm worried about what this will do to his career!"

"I'm sure it will be fine, Miss. Mogami." Hio's father offered, trying to help as well. "This might even mean new offers for roles he wouldn't be offered because of his…previous image."

Pulling out the handkerchief his mother made him carry Hio held it out to Kyoko, who took it with blubbered thanks. Girls, he thought with a roll of his eyes.

Sho, meanwhile, attempted to force the door to open for the twelfth time. He wanted the Beagle under his fists so much he could taste it. That it would be Tsuruga, not him, who would finally send the bastard to his maker was too unbearable for words. The Beagle was his to kill and stuff for display, damn it.

"Kyoko." Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kyoko reluctantly gave Yashiro her attention. "I got ahold of the president. He's sending a car here to pick us up so that we can avoid the crowds and the...press that are beginning to gather outside. You need to be strong, to help me get him out of here when he opens the door."

Straightening her shoulders Kyoko allowed one more tear to fall down her cheek before thrusting out her chin, prepared to be whatever was needed to help Mr. Tsuruga. Turning to Hio Kyoko managed a watery smile. "I'll wash your handkerchief and give it to Moko to give back to you. I really appreciate all your help, Hio. It was really brave of you to come to my rescue the way you did. I'm sorry I yelled at you for kicking him onstage, when you were just trying to keep him away from me."

Embarrassed, Hio shrugged his shoulders, looking away so that she wouldn't see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. "No big deal. I would have done it for any girl." Though if it had been his Kanae the punk bastard had grabbed, he would have definitely strangled the bastard with his own dog collar, Hio thought with dark relish.

"Well I'll definitely tell Moko how much you helped." Kyoko promised with a wink, knowing just how the teen felt about her best friend. Moko was of course in serious denial, but Kyoko definitely thought that in a couple years Hio would have the confidence to ask her oblivious friend out. She'd definitely support him too.

Before Hio could snap at Kyoko for her teasing him in front of everyone about his feelings for Kanae, the door in front of them opened and Ren Tsuruga stepped out, closing the door firmly behind him.

)

Not a hair was out of place, and there was no blood or ripped clothing to suggest there had been a struggle of any sort. He looked picture perfect as always, the Ren Tsuruga they all knew and loved from his countless movies and television appearances. You had to look into his eyes to know anything was up at all. They were half wild; piercing in their turmoil as his gaze scanned the crowd, stopping when they were met by wide, teary ones of golden brown. Parting the crowd through sheer magnetism Ren made a beeline for Kyoko, grasping her wrist in a firm but gentle hold as he stared into her eyes.

"We're going now." Was all he said, tugging on her arm to indicate she was to follow him.

Not even thinking to protest Kyoko immediately followed behind him as he headed off towards the outdoor parking garage, people still moving out of his way out of pure instinct. Following close behind, Yashiro brought up the rear.

As soon as the three were out of sight of the spectators turned all their attention back to the now unlocked door. Surging forward someone in the crowd threw the door open and everyone crowded in to get a good look at what was left of the beaten ghoul

The room was still in pristine order, there were no over turned tables, broken glass, or shattered knickknacks. At first many thought the room was empty, as no sight of the singer was at first apparent. And then someone pointed to the corner of the room, and all eyes turned to behold what was left of the famous headliner.

The lead singer of Vie Ghoul was curled up in a little ball in the corner, his face hidden from view as his hair hung over it like a curtain, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, remaining in the fetal position despite the fact that he was no longer alone. He spoke not a word, not even to tell them to leave the room and give him some privacy. All he did was make these strange sounds, like a wounded animal about to die after a slow, agonizing time in an inhumane trap.

"Well damn." Director Shingai said softly, whistling under his breath. "He really went at him full force, didn't he?"

"What do you think he did to him, Father?" Hio asked curiously, wondering just what could have been done to the man to elicit such a reaction. He saw no visible wounds, and the singer was obviously conscious. There was no blood in the room or on Reino's person, so had Tsuruga reduced the man to this through words alone? Either way, he was impressed as hell.

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask him as soon as he's coherent." Ryotaro responded, jerking him thumb in the singer's direction.

"From the looks of him, that could be a while." Was one of the stage hand's knowing prediction, as he looked down at the pathetic being masquerading as a man.

Most nodded in agreement.


	5. Start of Something

Start of Something

The press was everywhere, like mice coming out of their holes at the scent of cheese. Everywhere flashes were going off, reporters yelling out their questions in unison so that they blended together into a garbled language only they could understand. There were security guards onsite, which allowed the three of them to make actual progress as they headed towards the gaudy, over the top vehicle that could really only belong to one person. An arm thrown over her head Ren protected Kyoko's face from the photographers, wanting him and his actions to be the focus as he moved them through the crowd of screaming fans and media personalities. All the backlash would come back to him; he wouldn't allow it to touch her because he'd lost his cool.

Finally they reached the vehicle and Yashiro opened the door, ushering Kyoko and then Ren in before sliding in after them, closing the door harder than was strictly necessary.

"A little warning would have been nice, Ren." Lory drawled out once they'd cleared the crowd and had reached the main road.

Ren's face said it all.

"It wasn't his fault, Sir." Kyoko told him, desperate to shoulder the blame she deserved. "It was all mine!"

"It was not." Setting a hand on her shoulder Ren squeezed it gentlly, in acknowledgement of what she was trying to do. "I take full responsibility for my actions."

From what his sources had told him thus far, Lory figured he should just be thankful Ren hadn't killed the little bastard. As it was, Lory would have had a hard time turning the other cheek if he'd been there, knowing what the ass had done to Kyoko on the set of Dark Moon. "How bad did you mess him up?" Lory asked, getting down to business.

"I didn't leave a mark on him."

Eyes narrowing as his gaze bore into Ren's Lory felt a chill run up his spine. Uh oh…the punk had made Ren that mad? This was not good.

"How could you not leave a mark?" Kyoko asked Ren, her brows creasing in confusion. "Did you just threaten him again?" Her entire body relaxing Kyoko gave a loud sigh of relief. Here she'd been afraid Tsuruga had torn the Beagle to shreds, beating him to a bloody pulp. No one would get upset if Tsuruga had just verbally chewed the demon out, that wouldn't ruin his reputation at all! Thank the Gods!

Issuing a huge sigh of relief as well, Yashiro slumped back into his seat, not sure whether to thank the gods or cry from relief.

Looking at the two of them Lory didn't have the heart to tell them that Ren knew plenty about hurting someone without leaving a single incriminating mark. He'd heard plenty from Ren's father about the boy's abilities, and they both knew that the lack of physical markings meant little in the grand scheme of things. When Ren was just looking to blow off some steam, then there was blood and bruising. When Ren hit the end of his limit..well then things got so much worse. One of the reasons he didn't have a crim8inal record under his real name was because his opponents were either too afraid to testify against him or there wasn't enough physical proof to back up a claim.

Reading the president well enough, Ren stayed quiet and let them all draw conclusions. Thanks to his parents' professions, Ren had been in the world of adults all his life. He'd rubbed shoulders with movie stars, pop singers, runway darlings and the outrageously rich from birth. He'd also run across their dealers, mistresses, bookies and bodyguards. There hadn't been much he hadn't seen or understood by the time he'd met up with Kyoko in Kyoto. By that age he'd learned to fight and how to fight strategically so that not only could he protect himself, but also insure that his would be tormentor never wanted to cross him again. It wasn't enough to beat the hell out of them; you had to make sure you left inner wounds to make your status clear. Of course his parents had flipped when they'd realized just what he'd been learning from the adults in his life, but by then the damage had already been done a,d learned. In a world where people cut each other down with words, through peer pressure, threats and rumours, Ren had learned how to maim without lifting a single finger. Then he'd learned how to cause physical damage without being caught, because getting caught meant your opponent won in another way.

Mentally Ren pictured the look on the singer's face when he'd pinned him to the wall with one hand, using the other to press two fingers ever so firmly, but lightly, on the bastard's pale throat, cutting off the flow of oxygen just that easily. The way his eyes had bulged, too scared by the look in Ren's eyes to even dare trying to claw himself free. Kyoko might call the Beagle a demon, but she called him 'The Demon Lord' and for good reason. More than she would hopefully ever know.

"If we can lose the cars following us we'll drop Miss. Mogami off at her place." He couldn't yell at Ren properly or get the details until they were alone.

Looking over in Kyoko's direction Ren observed the girl's nervous face, as her fingers twitched in her lap, like she was too anxious to stay still for even a second. It took a considerable amount of strength not to reach out and take one of those hands into his own, hold it tight to remind him of who he'd made himself, not who he'd been. He didn't want to be Kuon with her, though ironically, it was his former, much more monstrous self that she idolised.

Feeling his gaze Kyoko looked up at him, not knowing quite what to say.

He felt the exact same way.

And so she was dropped off at her home, with Ren and Yashiro heading back to the president's mansion to try and figure out how they were going to deal with this huge mess.

)

"Sho?"

Staring at him Shoko didn't know what to do, to say to him. They were back at his apartment now; he hadn't spoken since she'd taken his arm and practically dragged him away from the studio. She'd never seen him like this before. She didn't know how to deal with this Sho. He wasn't in a rage or sulking like a toddler, she didn't know what to call his mood, wasn't sure there was a name for it.

A brief glance in her direction was the only indication Sho gave that he'd even heard her. He knew in some part of his brain that he should try to placate her, or at least get her the hell out of the place before he did or said anything stupid. Or hurt her. There was so much rage and anger in him now, and he remembered well the one and only time he'd ever hit a girl. He'd hit Kyoko, the one person he'd never thought in a million years he'd ever raise a hand to. But he had. He'd hurt her so very, very badly, and he paid for that every day of his life now. His life without her. He did not want to lose Shoko too because he was too churned up to think straight.

Hesitantly Shoko lifted a hand to set it on his shoulder, backing away when he flinched from her touch. 'What can I do?" She whispered, feeling so incredibly inadequate.

"Just go." Sho finally told her, forcing himself to meet her eyes. "Just leave me alone for now."

Nodding Shoko moved away and gathered up her coat and purse. "Call me if you need me. I don't care about the time. Promise?" She added, looking at him over her shoulder as she approached the front door.

"Promise."

He waited until he heard the sound of the elevator doors closing on her before he picked up the nearest knickknack, a sculpture his decorator had picked out for him, and threw it as hard as he could into the nearest wall. Watching it shatter on impact, while leaving a sizeable dent in the wall, did little to calm him. Of course it didn't. Anyone could throw something into a wall and break it. You didn't have to be a man to do that. And he'd never felt less like a man then he did at this moment.

Someone he loved had been threatened, and he hadn't been able to do a thing about it. He had been forced to watch while someone else, his rival, did what every cell in his body had been calling out for him to do. And it had been Ren Tsuruga Kyoko had worried about, Ren Tsuruga she'd left with, Ren Tsuruga who had protected her. Ren Tsuruga who had replaced him in Kyoko's heart.

He'd walked into that dressing room thinking to still get a couple punches in but Tsuruga had denied him even that much. The beagle bastard had been so demolished mentally that Sho doubted he was even capable of feeling any blow he himself might have delivered. So he'd been left feeling impotent and beaten, knowing that there was nothing he could do about any of it. Tonight he'd had to face the fact that there was no industry record he could smash, no number one song he could write, no award that he could win, nothing that would make him her hero ever again. That role was forever taken from him.

)

Sitting back in his seat Lory gazed at Ren, the two finally alone after finally getting rid of Yashiro. The manager hadn't wanted to leave Ren's side, probably fearing that if he left he would lay into Ren for what he'd done. While Lory was glad Ren had found such a loyal manager, he was just as glad to see the back of the man.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Ren said quietly, looking down at the glass of whiskey Lory had poured for him. He didn't think drinking was the best idea, but figured it would help whatever the Boss had to say go down easier.

Regarding Ren over the rim of his glass Lory could see that that was all Ren was sorry for. "What am I supposed to say to HIM when he calls me about this? You know it will be all over the internet tomorrow. You've never given the paparazzi much to chew on, they're scenting your blood now and they'll come after you doubly hard."

Didn't he know it? It hadn't been so bad when he was simply his father's son, his parents' people had been able to cover most of his bad behaviour, or explain it away as simple youth stupidity. Then his actions had reflected more on his parents than on himself. Now, however, he was just as big a star as they were.

"You can tell him that I did it because the man was a threat to her. He loves her too."

Which made the situation even weirder, Ren thought ruefully as he watched the president think over his answer. How many people had he heard complain about their in laws over the years? If he were a better man, one good enough to deserve Kyoko, his father would do hand springs of delight at Kyoko being officially made his daughter. The two got along even better than he and his dad had when he was still the Kuon Kyoko remembered.

"I do that and I'll have to worry about him coming down here to finish off what's left of the Ghoul."

A small smile crossing his lips Ren couldn't deny that his father's first instinct would be to fly down and kill the bastard, just as he wanted to. Whatever his father's faults, his protectiveness of his only child had never been in question. He'd never doubted that his father would beat down anyone who tried to hurt him. It had been one of the greatest ironies that his parents had delivered some of the worst blows of his life without even meaning to. But the man he'd become, good or bad, was on him, and now he had to face the fact that he might have once again crossed a line he wouldn't be able to walk back over again. The thought was almost as scary as a life without Kyoko in it.

)

Holding tight to her pillow Kyoko was back to being herself without a hint of Natsu in sight. She was dressed in polka dot pyjamas and her face was scrubbed fresh without a hint of enhancement. She looked and felt like a little girl who'd just watched a horror movie and was now expected to sleep while fearing every shadow she saw. Since she'd never had a mother who would allow her to curl up in bed with her, Kyoko figured she should be tough enough to handle things by now. Yeah right. What little common sense she had told her that calling Moko at one in the morning was not a good idea. Moko would definitely not speak to her for weeks if she did that. But who BUT Moko could she talk to about this? She knew that there was really nothing for her to be worried about, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen. For one, she'd made a lifetime enemy of someone whose show she'd actually heard of, and two, she'd gotten Mr. Tsuruga into trouble with the president. And three, even though Mr. Tsuruga had said he hadn't left a mark on the damn Beagle, that didn't mean that Reino couldn't go to the press and make trouble for him. The Beagles were still really popular after all. They sold papers, and anything to do with them or Mr. Tsuruga were big news separately, much less together. Mr. Tsuruga had told her not to worry, but how could she not worry?

She was definitely not going to get any sleep anytime soon.

)

Sitting back in the chair reserved for him the next day, Hio scanned the paper with interest, the article on the front page being all about the events of the night before. That he was being painted as Tsuruga's sidekick in crime was a bit of a surprise, but he couldn't see how it would hurt him either. It might even get him some respect from his peers, especially those who still refused to treat him like the industry veteran he was. At the very least it might shut up some of the people who'd been thinking they'd like to pick on him at school, as some were prone to do, just because he wasn't like them. He wasn't interested in any of the girls because they weren't Kanae, and most of the boys his age were all about sports, being cool and girls, none of which interested him.

"Aren't you a little young to be reading that?"

Looking up Hio scowled as he looked into the eyes of the musician some idiot had hired to be in the mini series he was currently starring in with Kanae. Judging by the look in the moron's eyes he'd finally realized how old his co star was and that he and Kanae had deliberately made him think that he was younger so as to keep the bastard away from her.

Glaring right back at the brat the musician couldn't believe that the kid was actually in middle school. He looked like a second grader! And he'd been blocking him from scoring a date with Kanae chan for weeks now. That was ending today.

"Did you want something?" Cool as a cucumber, Hio wasn't about to let the punk rile him.

"Yeah, for you to back off where Kanae chan is concerned. You're just a friggin kid, even if you ARE older than I thought you were. She'll never go for you, squirt, you might as well give it up now before you make a fool out of yourself."

"You mean the way you do whenever you're around her?"

Reaching out the musician grabbed Hio's shirt's lapels, glaring fiercely. "Why you little...OWW!"

"Let him go." Her eyes flashing, Kanae was doing one hell of a good impression of her best friend at her angriest. The fact that her nails were drawing blood got her point across too, as they dug into the wrist she'd grabbed.

"Kanae chan!" Letting go of the boy quickly the musician obviously didn't know what to do, her gaze had him pinned like a moth to a board.

"You ever try that again and I'll sic my best friend and Maria chan on you." Kanae threatened as she let go of his wrist, her tone indicating just how terrible a threat it was to get her two closest friends involved. "They'll curse you so that every demon and ghoul in this country will be riding your ass for the rest of your pitiful life."

"They will too." Hio added, torn between pleased as hell and insulted that she thought he couldn't handle the bastard by himself.

Glaring at the kid the musician gave Kanae a weak, obviously faked apologetic look before heading off to find some other girl to hit on. Kanae Kotonami was just not worth all the trouble. She was hot and all, but her pipsqueak bodyguard was annoying as hell.

"Did he hurt you?" Kanae demanded to know, as she looked him over to assure herself that he was still in one piece.

"Like I couldn't take him." Hio grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him.

"My mistake." Leaning down Hio's face went bright red as Kanae brushed her lips against his cheek. "Thanks for what you did last night. She called me."

"Any time." Was his strangled response.


	6. Facing The Past

Note: Just in case it isn't already obvious, this was written a long time ago, and therefore the plot isn't canon with the current manga. 

Facing The Past

The next week was a flurry of speculation, innuendos and rumors. Everyone on set that fateful night was shadowed constantly by paparazzi, who were looking for some tidbit of information that might have been previously overlooked. It was a testament to the industry's love and respect for Ren then that the dogging reporters got very little from anyone, from the stars all the way down to the lowest of stage hands. In a united force they had stood up between the actor and the tabloids, refusing to give interviews, make statements, or pass on hearsay. Statements made were usually to the tune that Vie Ghoul's lead singer had been harassing actress Kyoko, and that Ren Tsuruga, her senior at work and friend, had stepped in and given the singer one hell of a dressing down.

Of course word of the condition Reino had been in when the door had been opened leaked out, but since the singer had not gone to the hospital, seen a shrink, or spoken to a single media personality since the incident, there was little to go on there either. All attempts to interview him for even a sentence met with complete failure.

When the two big names in the business refused to step forward and add fuel to the gossip, the reporters naturally all turned to the woman behind the problem. Kyoko. They swarmed into the restaurant and caused such problems for the owners that they decided to go visit distant family for a week or two. Kyoko, meanwhile, was ordered to stay at Lory's house with Maria for her protection and Maria's peace of mind. Nobody could breech his security and media blocks, and when Kyoko was out of the house she was always accompanied by a man hired to see to her protection.

)

It was a Friday morning when a woman was brought up to see Mr. Saware, having talked her way up through the various secretaries and assistants. Looking up at the sound of heels Mr. Saware studied the woman, taking in the stark beauty of a face that looked as cool and polished as a Greek statue. But this was not the face of a goddess like Aphrodite, but more of Hera, Queen of the Gods. There was just something about that face that said she was not one to be crossed under any conditions, Saware thought, thinking immediately that she must be someone's manager or agent.

"Mr. Saware?"

"Mrs. Tateno." Taking the hand she offered he found it firm and cold. "I understand you needed to speak with me?" She'd refused earlier to explain her reasons for coming.

"Yes. My daughter is Kyoko Mogami; you are her supervisor as I understand it. I attempted to contact her at her place of residence and was informed that she was not staying there any longer. I came here to ask you to arrange for me to see her."

Looking her over Mr. Saware saw nothing of Kyoko in her.

"But your last name isn't Mogami."

"I've recently remarried." She explained, holding up her left hand to display her gold wedding band and a stunning engagement ring, which hosted a diamond worth more than six months salary for him. Opening her purse the woman calmly withdrew several sheets of paper as well as a few photographs. "I'd imagined you'd like some proof." She said simply, holding them out to him without a change in expression.

Looking through the photos first Mr. Saware could see a definite resemblance between the child in the pictures and the Kyoko he knew. But the child in the school pictures, they were all school pictures, didn't have the same spark, same fire in her eyes that the actress he knew had in spades. The paperwork included Kyoko's original birth certificate and other official documents that the woman shouldn't have had if she wasn't indeed a member of Kyoko's family. There was also a photocopy of an outdated driver's license with the woman's picture on it, the card identifying her as Saena Mogami.

"Why don't you call her on her cell phone?" He asked, wanting to err on the side of caution.

"I only have the number for her residence. The cell phone is for work, is it not?"

Well most of the employees bent that rule, but Kyoko was the sort of person who would consider it unprofessional to use the phone haphazardly. Scratching the back of his head Mr. Saware handed the papers back to her, undecided.

"Tell you what, Mrs. Tateno. Miss. Mogami is in the building right now I believe, I'll call her and get her to come up here. If you are who you say you are I think the conference room down the hall is empty. You can use that if you'd like."

"That would be fine, thank you."

)

Walking down the hallway with Maria's hand in his Ren listened to Yashiro with half an ear, already knowing his schedule for the evening off by heart. It was nice and light for once, thanks to the fact that the president had forbidden him to take on any talk or entertainment shows until the buzz around him lessened. It was strictly acting work for him for the next couple weeks and he was actually sorta enjoying the break.

"You'll be home early tonight." Lory commented from his granddaughter's other side, dressed today like a Red Power Ranger, the helmet tucked under one arm.

"Looks like." Ren agreed with a small smile.

"What is he doing?" Maria asked, drawing the men's attention down the hallway where Mr. Saware was pacing back and forth in front of a conference room door, another man standing beside the door. Lory and Maria instantly recognized him as the guard in charge of watching over Kyoko that day.

Hearing Maria's voice Mr. Saware hurried over to them in a near run, relief on his face as he directed his gaze towards Ren. "Thank God. Ren, see if you can talk her into the opening the damn-er darn door, won't you? She listens to you most of the time."

"Is there something wrong with Miss. Mogami?" Ren asked, knowing instinctively that that was who the supervisor was talking about. That and she was actually dramatic enough to lock herself in a room and refuse to come out if upset, which was a common enough occurrence to begin with, though thankfully usually short lived.

"I don't know!" Shoving a nervous hand through his hair Mr. Saware kept shooting glances over his shoulder towards the conference room door. "I mean Kyoko didn't seem thrilled to see her but they went into the conference room and…and she just didn't come out again. When the guard and I knocked on the door she asked us to leave her alone and she refused to unlock it. I was just about to call you actually."

"Thrilled to see who?" Lory asked, curiosity warring with concern for his little protégé.

"Her mother."

"Her mother?" Ren repeated, the feeling he put into those two words freezing the blood of the men standing near him. "You let her mother near her?"

Not even waiting for a response Ren shouldered past Saware and ran up to the door, giving the door a hard, punishing knock. "Open the door this instant or I'm breaking it open, Kyoko." If she didn't have the stone with her there was no telling what state she was in.

Meanwhile, the men and Maria crowded around Ren and the door, shocked not only by Ren's reaction but by the fact that they could see he really meant to break it down if Kyoko didn't unlock it.

Apparently Kyoko knew it too.

All eyes going to the door they heard the click and then the door slowly opened, revealing the left side of Kyoko's face which was stained with drying tears and swollen from crying. She only allowed them a quick glance before she lowered her head, using her messy bangs as a shield.

Her eyes were like the girl in those school pictures, Mr. Saware thought in horror. Doll's eyes, smiling but dead. What had that woman done to her in the twenty minutes she'd been alone with Kyoko?

"I'm okay; just give me a couple more minutes." Kyoko said softly, looking down towards the ground rather than at them. She couldn't meet their concerned eyes; she was just too ashamed and sad. She felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest, and she didn't want them to see what her mother could so easily reduce her to.

But she hadn't counted on Ren's superior height giving him a quick glimpse of the right side of her deliberately hidden face.

On a curse Ren walked through the doorway, Kyoko backing up out of reflex so that her face was now visible to them all. Her right cheek was already a mess of new bruising; the blood drying from a single slash wound running diagonally across it like something sharp and pointed had been run along it.

The memory of the large diamond ring Kyoko's mother had shown him flirting across Mr. Saware consciousness, he knew in his gut exactly what had happened. The woman had backhanded her daughter across the face, her engagement ring cutting into the flesh as it went across.

Gently taking her battered face between his hands Ren's eyes looked into her eyes and felt her pain as though it were his own. Lifting a finger Ren tenderly wiped away a tear that escaped her battered gold eyes with his thumb and watched her lean into the caress like it was her lifeline in a storm.

Being comforted in moments like this was foreign to her. And God but she needed it.

"Big sis?" Her eyes huge and starting to tear up as well Maria put an unsure hand on Kyoko's arm. "Your mommy…hurt you?" In her mind Maria could remember the look on her friend's face that first time she'd asked the older girl about her mother. Like she'd rather face her own death then speak of the woman who'd borne her. Was Kyoko's mother a bad person, was that why she never spoke of her? How could a mother do something like this? Her mommy had never, ever hit her.

Working up a fake, phony smile that they all saw through, Kyoko looked down at the girl, reaching out a pale, clammy hand to pat the girl's head reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Maria. It's okay."

"It's not. It's not okay." Was Mr. Saware's fierce response, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. "I would have had her thrown out by security if I'd known-."

"It's not your fault." Kyoko told him, understanding the misery and guilt in his eyes. Mr. Saware was a good man who'd always looked out for her; he would have stood up for her if he'd known what kind of person her mother was. That was what decent men like him did. "She doesn't get this angry often. She usually has more self control than this."

)

It took a while, and Kyoko insisted that Maria be taken out of the room, but finally Ren, Lory, Yashiro and Mr. Saware were able to get the whole story from her. She began by explaining that her mother had disliked her from birth because she'd been born a girl. Her father had been killed in a car accident two months before her birth and her mother had hoped to find his substitute in the child she'd carried. Both Kyoko's parents had been university professors, her father one of the forerunners of his department despite his young age. He had been a brilliant man and her mother had expected Kyoko to be just as smart. But expecting a child to display that sort of knowledge and mental prowess was ludicrous; and by the time she was old enough to understand what her mother wanted from her Saena had already withdrawn from her daughter's life, leaving her with the Fuwas, who had been good friends of Kyoko's father. Kyoko had lived most of her childhood with them, with Saena coming back into her life just long enough to assert that Kyoko still wasn't good enough before leaving her daughter as quickly as she'd come.

Her mother had learned about Kyoko's career path from the Fuwas and had disowned the girl, though she'd never bothered to pass that along to said daughter until now. Unfortunately the man she'd recently married had found out about the daughter Saena had neglected to mention, and though her mother had been able to convince the man that Kyoko was a terrible person who reminded her mother painfully of her first husband, the man was in politics and had had Kyoko investigated to see what a liability she might be to his campaigning. Apparently he and his advisors hadn't seen her as a real threat until the talk show from last week. Now they wanted Saena to bring her daughter to heel if she was to stay Mrs. Saena Tateno.

Her mother's ultimatum had been simple enough. Give up acting or L.M.E. would be brought to court for hiring a minor without her parent's consent.

)

Once they'd asked their questions the men set to work trying to figure out how to undo what had been done. Lory called in a makeup artist he knew that could be trusted to be discreet and then sicced her on Kyoko, who was too drained and worn out to enjoy being fussed over and made over. Maria was allowed back into the room and glued herself to her big sister's side like a limpet, refusing to leave now that she saw how much worse Kyoko looked after talking to the stupid men who'd kicked her out.

While the girls fussed over Kyoko the men had a mini conference on the other side of the room, throwing around ideas as to what they could do to prevent the woman from getting her way and taking Kyoko from them. Because that was exactly what Kyoko intended to do come Monday, which was her deadline. She was not going to see her company's name dragged through the mud because of her. She'd made that absolutely clear.

Unfortunately, none of the men could come up with an alternative. Kyoko's mother had obviously married money, which meant buying her off was out of the question. And if the man she'd married had a great deal of political clot there was a very good chance that the lawsuit would go through, causing problems for everyone involved. It would certainly harm Kyoko's career and the company's reputation.

"Wait a minute." Snapping his fingers Yashiro's face broke out in a smile. "I've got it. Or I might have it, depending on one thing." Without explaining himself to the others Yashiro hurried over to Kyoko's side. "Kyoko chan, I have a quick question for you. You said that she left you with the Fuwas most of the time; does that mean they were allowed to sign off on things for you? I mean for school trips or medical bills or whatever?"

Not seeing where he was going with this Kyoko shrugged. "I guess so. Whenever I had to hand anything in with a guardian's signature it was always one of them that signed it. The school never seemed to have any problem with it."

"Excellent."

Rejoining the men Yashiro quickly explained why he'd asked her that. "If her mother gave them power of authority over her than maybe, if they'll agree to it, we could have them sign papers stating that they were aware of what Kyoko chan was doing and that she had THEIR approval. The contract doesn't say they need a parent's approval, it says a guardian's. Kyoko chan was disowned too, that would negate her mother's guardianship over Kyoko chan anyway, making the Fuwas her SOLE guardians."

"Will they sign though?" Lory asked while looking at Ren questioningly, since the man seemed to know an awful lot about Kyoko's past.

"I know they weren't thrilled when their son went into show business and took her with him, but she did talk about them like they were decent enough people. If the situation were explained to them I think they would probably be willing to do it for her sake. If not, I'll go to see Fuwa and ask him to get his parents to do it." The thought of asking Sho for anything turned his gut, but Ren was willing to do it if that's what it took to keep her where she belonged.

"Plus she said they ran an inn, they might like the idea of our company being indebted to them." Mr. Saware added, crossing his arms in front of him. "We could offer to throw business their way anytime we have projects going on in their area."

"Yashiro, I think you're going to be heading to Kyoto tonight." Lory decided, giving Ren's manager a measured look. "I'll have my secretary make the arrangements and get the lawyers to draw up something quick for the Fuwas to sign. Be ready to go within the hour."

"Yes, Sir."

"Ren, you're going to have to leave her with me for now. If you hang off her tonight the reporters will be all over her again and they might be able to pull on enough threads to get something on this. We can't let that happen." Seeing the protests on Ren's face Lory held up a hand. "Save it. Finish your work for today and I'll see what work tomorrow I can't cancel or reschedule for you. And you can stay over at my house this weekend. She's going to need you most of all, especially if this doesn't go down well."


	7. Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

By the time Ren arrived at the president's mansion he was hanging on by a thread. He'd exhausted himself mentally picturing the worst case scenarios all through work and he couldn't for the life of him even recall what he'd done since he'd left her side. Since no one had commented he assumed he'd just gone on auto pilot and turned in a performance that was average enough to pass muster. That or he'd just been too much in his own little world to hear their comments and complaints. Either way, he didn't give a damn.

Parking his car in the driveway, not caring the least about its exposure to the elements, Ren was at the door before the butler could even get to it, having been alerted by security that he had arrived. Nodding his thanks Ren handed over his coat. There was only one thing he had to say to anyone.

"Which room is she in?"

"She's in the guest room next to Maria's. The young miss wanted her close in case she was needed. Miss. Mogami retired to her room three hours ago." The butler added, familiar enough with Ren to feel comfortable scolding him just a little, knowing in his gut that the young man intended to seek the girl out. He knew his master had high hopes for the two as a couple, and the butler thought much of both of them. That didn't mean though that it would be appropriate for Ren to enter her room without invitation though.

"The fairy themed one." Ren guessed, knowing Maria had had the room decorated a while back with her big sister in mind. He should have known. "Thank you."

Bowing his head once more Ren headed up the main staircase without a backward glance, his overnight bag slugged over one shoulder. Knowing exactly where to go Ren dropped the bag beside the door and without bothering to knock gently opened the door. Eyes going straight to the bed he saw immediately that she wasn't there. His next guess was right, his eyes finding her curled up at the window seat, head leaning against the glass as she watched the night take over. She was dressed in too big pajamas that swallowed her frame, making her look even more childlike and lost. She looked over in his direction, but Ren wasn't even sure that she recognized him. But he heard, as though she'd spoken it out loud, her cry for comfort and help.

His long strides bringing him to her side in seconds Ren simply leaned down and scooping her up into his arms sat back down in her place, cradling her against his chest as she nuzzled her face against the fabric of his shirt.

And there they sat for a good half an hour, simply drawing comfort from the contact of each other's presence and unspoken support. Each knew the lengths the other would go for them, and both were willing to do the same.

"The president…said you have a shoot you can't miss tomorrow morning. Or is it today now?"

Glancing at his watch Ren noted the time absently. "I have to be on set for make up in about six hours. It's only one scene though; there was an accident during editing, so the scene needs to be reshot."

Looking up at him Kyoko couldn't make out his expression. "You need to get some sleep then." If she could, she'd never move from her present position, she thought to herself. But they were both true actors, it was their most precious thing. She wouldn't ask him to stay for her.

It was strange really, when she thought about how in the past this would have had her losing consciousness from the shock, or suffering from an anxiety attack. Affection from men always weirded her out, not knowing how to handle it and always wondering what ulterior motive they had for doing it in the first place. But she wasn't wondering that right now. Because she already knew the answer. He was there because he knew she needed him to be. As she would always try to be there for him if someone like her could ever be of use to him.

Smiling down at her tenderly Ren had no intention of going anywhere without her. While the work he'd just completed had been run of the mill, day to day stuff, the shoot tomorrow was important and he had to be on top of his game. And he wouldn't be, if he couldn't see and touch her, reassure himself that she was still holding on.

"I'm not tired." He told her, which was true enough. He was a pro at going without sleep when need be. "If you like, you should come with me tomorrow. After the shooting is over I only have a couple appearances to make and then I'm done for the day. I can take you out for some hamburger steaks."

Smiling a little, that he had remembered, Kyoko closed her eyes as she told him what suddenly felt right to say. "I have to make an appearance tonight, for a job. The president said he could get me out of it…but if I do have to quit I'd like to make that my last appearance. I owe so much to it; it was really my first job."

"You have a regular spot somewhere?" Ren asked; raising an eyebrow since this was the first he'd ever heard about it.

"Uh huh. I asked everyone who knew not to tell you. I didn't want you to find out because then you wouldn't let me help you anymore. But if I have to go, I didn't want you to think I'd abandoned you without even saying good bye."

"Help me?"

"Yeah. You'd never let me or anyone help you. But apparently chickens are alright."

"Chickens…Bo. You're Bo."

When she nodded Ren didn't know what to think, much less say. On the one hand he was royally pissed off that she'd never told him who she was, but he wasn't exactly one to talk either. He'd lied to her plenty, deliberately and by omission. There was also a part of him that saw the humor of the situation, the irony that she had been encouraging him to get romantically involved with her for almost a year now. He could also be relieved, he supposed, that he wouldn't have to confess to things he'd told her when she'd been Bo and therefore much easier to spill his guts to. Had he known on some level, Ren wondered, watching her watch him. He'd never completely understood why he'd trusted the chicken so quickly and completely even from their first meeting. He was reminded of a portion of the book New Moon that he'd ended up reading to Maria one day when she'd been ill. The female lead had heard the voice of her vampire ex boyfriend in her head because on some level she'd known that she was important to him even though he'd told her otherwise. The girl, Bella, had said something about the mind finding ways to express things even when the conscious mind didn't believe them. Maybe he'd recognized all the similarities between Bo and Kyoko, but hadn't allowed his conscious mind to make the parallels until now, so that he could have both of them as outlets in his life until he felt safe thinking of them as one entity.

"Are you mad?" Kyoko asked quietly, the light from the window too faint to give her a clear reading of his face.

"Well I have a story to tell you and then I think we can be mad at each other for not telling each other things we should have."

"What's the story about?"

There would never be a better moment or a more appropriate one to tell her the truth. To let her see the man behind his masks that concealed his true self. If he didn't tell her now she'd find out eventually, he'd always known it was inadvertable. His father had pretty much adopted her after all, and it was only a matter of time before she saw pictures of Kuon when he was young. She'd recognize him as Corn then and if she made the connection between him and Kuon she would feel he'd betrayed her with his silence. He couldn't be her protector if she felt she couldn't trust him. So he would have to tell her, and pray she understood and would eventually forgive him.

)

"Once upon a time there was a boy named Kuon, a little boy who had two loving parents and everything any little boy could ever want. His parents were a famous actor and a model and they were known all over the world and took him everywhere they went. Kuon was very happy until he became eight years old and started to realize how different his life was from the lives of other children his age. He started to wish he could have a normal life like they did, but that just wasn't possible. And the more he wished for it, the worse things seemed to get. Then one day, when he was ten years old, he wandered off while his father was working and went for a walk in the woods. While he was there, feeling sorry for himself, he met a little pigtailed girl who, because of his blond hair and Caucasian features, thought he was someone not of this world. She thought he was a fairy. Because Kuon's father was Japanese Kuon understood what the girl was saying, but was…loath to disappoint the girl who seemed so thrilled by his presence, who liked him without knowing who his parents were or what he could get her. So he didn't correct her and came up with a story about being a fairy prince, telling her about his parents and how hard it was for him to be their son sometimes. In turn the little girl told him about her own mother, and how her mother did not love her the way Kuon knew his parents loved him. So Kuon did everything he could think of to make the girl happy that day and every day that he could slip away to see her. He was very happy too, and considered her his first real best friend.

But Kuon's father was only there for a couple weeks of shooting, and soon it was time to go back to America and leave his friend behind. Before he left he gave her a treasure, because he didn't want her to be sad or forget him once he was gone. After he got back to America the boy became more and more sad, and then he became angry and started to lash out at the people around him. He did terrible things and became very selfish and arrogant; he became someone who bore no resemblance to the boy Kuon. Then, when that didn't stop the pain and isolation he felt Kuon lapsed into darkness, unable to move or care about anything. He was as good as the walking dead. He hated himself; he couldn't even bear to look at himself in the mirror, that's how much he hated himself.

He thought that that was his fate until one day when his godfather came to visit and offered to take Kuon home with him, back to Japan. His godfather said Kuon could start fresh there, become anyone he wanted to be. He could work for his godfather and become an actor just like his father, but with no one knowing and comparing them the way people had since he was a child. So Kuon went with his godfather and became an actor, making up not just a name but a whole knew person to be. Acting became everything to him because when he acted he was someone other than himself, who he couldn't bear to be. He never stopped acting from the time he woke to the time he went to sleep. He was like that for years until one day a girl entered his life who made the man he'd been sit up and take notice because somewhere in his mind, even before he saw that the girl possessed his former treasure, there was something about her that made Kuon, for the first time in years, fight to surface and overtake the image he'd created. The girl brought out in him the very best and worst of Kuon, the only one who could see through his masks to the man he truly was. And more than ever before the man wanted to be the man he'd made himself to be. He wanted to be someone worthy of the girl who'd thought he was her very own fairy prince. But of course he knew he wasn't worthy, and so instead the man Kuon had become sought to protect the girl he'd never forgotten, to be whatever she needed him to be. What he would do forever if you'd allow him, even though he isn't a fairy, much less a prince."

All was silent, the minutes ticking by without comment or sound. The only noise came from their breathing and the frantic beat of his heart under her hand as she remained with her head against his shoulder, not saying a word.

Finally, when Ren was beginning to fear she'd fallen asleep and thus missed out on his heartfelt confession, Kyoko's voice quietly broke the silence.

"If I ever find my way out of the darkness… I'm going to be very mad at you for not telling me all this sooner."

Closing his eyes in relief as she remained where she was, not rejecting him or the heart he'd basically handed to her on a platter, Ren leaned the side of his face against the top of her head. "That seems only fair." He finally got out, his voice unusually husky. "We'll have a yelling match to end all yelling matches WHEN you find your feet again."

"Okay."

The silence they lapsed into was a comfortable one, both silently processing what the other had said and the implications of them. Ren felt as though a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders, an overwhelming relief to finally be able to unburden his story to the one person who he needed to accept him more than he needed air to breathe in his lungs. True, she didn't know what he had all done in the past, but she was going to let him tell her. And he would, over time, be able to tell her everything. He was sure of it now.

Kyoko, for her part, knew in some part of her mind that she was only taking this so well because she'd already felt numbed and deadened to the world before the bombs had gone off. In her mind she could picture Ren and compare them to her honorary father, see the similarities not just physically but personality wise. Things her father had said explained so much about how her Corn had become Ren Tsuruga. No, how her Kuon had become Ren Tsuruga. A memory of their time together as children flashed into her mind, making Kyoko smile a little.

"You learned how to fly."

"You gave me wings."

)

The next morning the president wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that Kyoko was going with Ren to the shoot, but he knew there was little to no chance they'd run into any trouble this early in the morning either. That the director of the drama was notorious for his secrecy and closed sets helped too. So after putting Kyoko's hair in stubby pigtails and getting her some giant round sunglasses that made her look like a grasshopper, the girl was given permission to stay with Ren as long as the reporters left them alone.

The director didn't much care for Ren bringing along a 'friend' but allowed it since Ren pointed out that if she wasn't there Yashiro would be. She was told she could stay if she found a seat, shut her mouth, and didn't get in his way under penalty of death. From the way everyone looked at the director, Kyoko could only assume he really had followed through on his inventive threats a time or two.

Following Ren around like a baby chick while he went through wardrobe and make up Kyoko distracted them both by asking questions about the drama and what they'd be shooting. She got enough info to know that the drama was about a love triangle in which, due to the director's legendary hatred of women, the woman wasn't actually seen until the final seven minutes of the drama, which was what they were shooting. Up until then she was only mentioned by the two men who loved her, Ren being one of them. He played a samurai who is in love with his master's daughter. The love is mutual, though never spoken by either, but social customs demand that she marry another lord her father engages her to. War breaks out, both men are sent out to the front lines, and most of the drama follows their quest to survive to get back to her. Rich fiancée dies on the battlefield; samurai returns home to find his master's lands ravaged and his mistress destitute but waiting for him.

In other words the drama was the sort of story Kyoko would have gone gaga over under normal circumstances. The rich, beautiful young lady; her dashing samurai who was her faithful shadow until war tore them apart, reuniting in the end despite all odds…yeah, definitely her sort of thing. Ren took her interest as a good sign, and hoped she wouldn't be too upset when she met the woman that played his 'beloved mistress'.

He'd sooner become Fuwa's personal slave than fall in love with the woman.

Who, as he found out shortly, had yet to arrive.

And that's when things went from bad to worse onset.


	8. I Look To You

I Look To You

Mai Yakito was despised by a great deal of the entertainment industry. Those who took their craft seriously considered her a blight on the acting profession. To the news industry she was the Japanese Paris Hilton. A rich young heiress who spent the majority of her time and money on herself. She was twenty five years old and had already had one annulment, been arrest a number of times for driving under the influence, and had even had a sex tape scandal. Her father had been able to keep the last off the air, but everyone knew about it and how he'd had to spend millions to keep it under wraps. Not that her father didn't have millions to spend. He was incredibly rich, a great deal of the money coming from the entertainment industry. He owned countless television stations and studios, and it was because of this that his only child got opportunities to appear on dramas, television shows, and whatever else he could buy her way into.

Which was why she was in a drama no one in their right mind would cast her in. The actors involved were all A listers with résumés that proved both their versatility and talents. The director, writers, the men and women behind the scenes, all were the best at what they did. And then there was Mai. A woman who could attribute most of her best physical attributes to plastic surgery and who possessed all the acting skills of a rabbit. The brains and libido of one too, which was why she was generally only popular with men. But her father was a major backer of the drama, and she was only in it for approximately seven minutes. The director had given up trying to talk the other backers out of their choice and had instead concentrating on cutting the role to the bone, insuring that she mostly just had to stand around and say nothing. And she'd still pissed him off royally at the past taping of the scene.

Mai could have cared less about the drama; she'd brow beated her father into getting her the role for one reason and one reason only. For a chance to add the industry's most eligible and gorgeous bachelor, Ren Tsuruga, to her list of conquests.

He hadn't co-operated.

She was pissed.

Both the director and Ren held the suspicion that she might be somehow responsible for the damaged film that had necessitated the re-shooting. One last chance to make a play for Ren was what a number of people gossiped as they went about their business, stopping every once in a while to check the time and how late she was.

The gossip was further solidified when she did show up, the woman immediately informing the director that since they were re-shooting there were some 'small changes' she thought should be made.

While the director exploded over the changes she wanted to make everyone gathered around to watch the fireworks and marvel at her audacity. It wasn't a coincidence either that her father was with her. The girl did have enough brains to know she didn't have the clot on her own, so she'd brought daddy to argue her case for her.

Kyoko was still feeling numb, somehow apart from the world around her. Everything that had happened with her mother, the possible threat of losing the career that she loved, everything she'd learned the night before from Tsuruga, it was all there on the edge of her mind, but not quite sinking all the way in. And still, despite the fog she was in, her hackles raised as she recognized who the woman was.

Kyoko didn't read the tabloids or watch much television as a rule, but when she'd still been with Sho she'd heard him linked to Mai in rumors. She could remember freaking out over a picture of the two of them at the time, devastated that she hadn't been attending the gala with him instead. She'd envied the woman even as she'd been disgusted by her overly revealing clothes and attitude. Back then she'd believed Sho's excuses of it just being a part of the business to be seen with women like her. Now, if the woman arguing with the director was normally this horrible, Kyoko thought that Mai and Sho deserved each other.

Standing beside Kyoko Ren wisely stayed out of it. He knew the director well enough to know that the man wouldn't stand for any more changes, and would be more likely to walk off the set than compromise. Which could be very problematic, especially since this scene had to be shot today if it was going to be edited and ready for its scheduled time slot.

Apparently that fact wasn't enough to make the director bend, leading to the woman declaring that she was quitting if she didn't get her own way.

Disgusted, Ren made a mental note to have it listed in his contract that he refused to work in a production featuring her. Well at least he and Kyoko could go back to the president's place and get some much needed sleep. They'd stayed up most of the night and morning talking.

"Well go ahead and quit. It's not like you contributed anything to my movie anyway!" The director snarled, making no attempt to hide his disgust."There's your limo, feel free to let the door hit you on the ass."

"How dare you speak to my daughter that way." Coldly furious Mr. Yukito crossed his arms in front of him as he prepared to put the director in his place. "And you know very well that if you don't shoot and finish your taping within the next two hours you'll be in breach of contract. You can't end your film without this shoot, we both know it can't end without the final reunion. It's too late to hire an actress to replace her, you're stuck and you know it."

"And I won't do it without the changes." Mai added, crossing her own arms to imitate her father, smirking smugly, so sure she would get her way.

"I'll do it."

All eyes turning the director raised an eyebrow as the plain, depressed looking girl Ren had brought with him came forward, Ren at her heels. "What did you say?" The director demanded, sure he must have heard wrong.

"I'm an actress and I'll replace her." Kyoko answered, straightening her shoulders as she met his gaze head on. "Mr. Tsuruga will give me a reference if need be. Either way, I can promise you I'll do a better job than her."

"You? You're nothing but a plain, depressing little stick." Mai sneered, looking Kyoko up and down. "What have you even appeared in? The 'Before' model in ads?"

"Director, you mentioned that you saw the talk show appearance that led to the recent media frenzy. Miss. Mogami is the actress they've been linking my name to."

Eyes narrowing the director looked Kyoko over more thoroughly while Mai freaked out over that revelation. He didn't pay much attention to the media, they'd massacred him plenty in his day, but one couldn't escape the sound bites and pictures splayed all over the magazines and talk shows. Could this little bit of a thing really be the actress who'd played Mio in Dark Moon? That he'd seen and been impressed by. It was hard to see the dark, venomous Mio in this frail, pale girl, but there was something in the eyes. She'd looked beaten when she'd arrived with Ren, but there was light in those brown eyes now. The light of an actor's soul.

"Lets see what you can do, kid." He finally said. "Make up, costuming, fix this girl up, stat!"

"You can't do this!" Mai screeched.

Unconcerned the director gave them all his back, already rethinking the scene. "Watch me." He called out over his shoulder.

Turning to face Mai Kyoko pinned the other girl with the force of her stare. "Stay and watch." Kyoko said softly. "I'll show you what it truly means to be an actress."

)

Luck was with them, the wig prepared for Mai fit and looked natural enough on Kyoko's head. The tattered, stained kimono was another story, especially in the bust area, but that worked for them, since it made her look that much more downtrodden. A woman in a situation and wearing clothing that was foreign to her but which hadn't beaten her down. Since she already had bags under her eyes and a pale pallor the make up crew had to do little, dirtying up her face and hands a little since in the script she was to have just finished cleaning the grave of her departed mother. Thankfully her bruised cheek had been covered with make up before she'd left the house, and no one asked about it.

When they arrived back on set if was to find the Yukitos still arguing with the director. Or to be more precise the Yukitos were arguing, the director was just ignoring them. Trotting Kyoko over to have her looked over the crew was given the director's accepting nod for their work.

She still looked like someone who'd recently visited hell but that worked for them, the director decided as he gave her a final look over. If nothing else she would make one hell of a better visual that the ditzy blonde cursing behind them.

"Tsuruga filled you in on the scene?"

When she nodded the director turned his attention to Ren. "You think she can handle some dialogue without prep? We've only got time for maybe five takes, if we're lucky, before the sun is too high."

His gaze meeting Kyoko's Ren saw exactly what he'd been hoping to see in their fierce depths. He saw that she was already mentally slipping into her new role, shedding the pain and uncertainty of Kyoko Mogami. She was becoming before their eyes a lady of the highest breeding and class, the kind of woman who always walked straight and with her head held high. A woman who would never let life beat the spirit out of her.

"Leave it to us." Ren said simply, confidence heavy in his words. "She and I can take it from here. You just have to catch it on film."

Raising an eyebrow the director gave Ren a questioning look. "You sure you can lead her?"

"I won't have to."

And with that Ren held out a hand to Kyoko, who took it without hesitation. Together they walked onto the set as he led her to where she would be starting.

"Any questions?" Ren asked, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"No. But there is something you should know."

"What's that?"

"If everything goes all right, and I can really stay here and keep acting…well when…if…I don't have to worry about that I'm going to give you hell for not telling me sooner that you were Corn. I'm going to make your Demon Lord look seem like Fairy Prince in comparison."

A slow smile crossing his face Ren gave her hand a small squeeze. "And WHEN that day comes I'll give you just as much hell for not telling me that you were Bo. I might even raise my voice, which I haven't done in years."

Their gazes meeting they didn't need any more words than that.

)

Sitting nervously in his room Yashiro got to his feet and began to pace, checking his watch for what seemed like the billionth time. He'd arrived at the inn late, and therefore hadn't had a chance to approach Fuwa's mother until breakfast, asking if she and her husband could meet with him at their earliest convenience. He was waiting for them now, and felt on pins and needles. What if they weren't agreeable? What if Ren actually had to go to Sho Fuwa for help? The idea turned his stomach, and he wasn't even the one who'd have to swallow his pride!

When the polite knock came Yashiro jumped in surprise.

Hurrying over Yashiro ushered the couple in, motioning them to take a seat. When they were settled Yashiro took a seat in front on them, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. "I don't know if Miss Mogami has ever mentioned me, but my name is Yashiro and I work for the same agency as Kyoko chan."

"Yes, Kyoko has mentioned you in her letters. She's all right? Nothing's happened?" Sho's mother asked, her face revealing nothing, though there was a faint hint of concern in her voice.

"That depends on how you look at it." Quickly Yashiro summarized what had happened between Kyoko and her mother, how her mother was trying to blackmail Kyoko into leaving the job the girl loved more than anything. He stressed how loved Kyoko was at L.M.E and how happy she was there. Since they apparently hadn't approved of their son's choice, he wasn't sure how they felt about the entertainment industry in general. But if he could get them to see how much Kyoko loved her life then maybe-

"We'll sign the document."

Both Yashiro and Sho's mother looked over at Mr. Fuwa in surprise.

Looking over to meet his wife's gaze Kenta Fuwa reached out and placed a hand over hers. Turning back to meet Yashiro's gaze the older man's voice was quiet but strong. "My wife and I don't approve of the industry you work in, the way the 'stars' live their lives and provide bad role models for those who look up to them. We didn't like the idea of Kyoko becoming involved in that any more than we liked the idea of Shotaro…his career choices. But if this is what she wants we'll support her in it. She's not Sho."

"Dear?"

"We spoiled him, Juri. He was spoiled before he ever took the stage. Kyoko was never a child, never had the childhood a child should have, Mr. Yashiro. She was never spoiled. We should have spoiled her more, but we were afraid to get too attached. Saena was always in the background, yanking that poor little girl in and put of our lives like we were servants charged with her care. Kyoko never had stability…the only rock she had to hold onto was that blue stone she carries with her for luck."

"Our fault." His wife said quietly. "All our fault. My fault. I saw her as a way to hold onto Shotaro. She was always his only real friend, the one person he kept close to him. I could see that he didn't love her the way she loved him, but I didn't try to stop it. I didn't try and make her see that he'd never be her prince charming. I told myself one day he would be, that he'd become the man we wanted him to be. But that was never what he wanted. We just pretended not to see that. The way we pretended Kyoko was happy when she wasn't."

"She was happy, Juri."

"No. Not truly happy. She smiled all the time and never cried, but there were always shadows over her heart. Saena put them there, and we didn't work hard enough to erase them."

"She still has those shadows." Yashiro put in, his heart hurting for all involved. "But if you'll only give us a chance…I can tell you that there are a number of people who'd like the chance to erase those shadows for you."

"She'd be better off here." Juri argued, not willing yet to give in. "If she was here we could take care of her. Saena wouldn't be able to find fault with Kyoko working here. Being famous changes people." She had to believe that, had to blame at least some of her son's selfish behavior on someone other than herself.

Understanding her didn't prevent him from correcting her. They had to face the facts, however ugly they were. They'd raised Kyoko to do the same. "She's strong, Juri, too strong to be led around by her peers. She'll never lose her pride, her morality, her sense of right and wrong. Mr. Yashiro and the people they work with will be better for knowing someone like her. I can see that she matters to you, Sir. That you and a number of the people you work with mean a great deal to her in return. Your president's granddaughter, Miss. Kotonami, your client, Mr. Tsuruga, you're all in every letter she writes here. A parent needs to want what's best for their child."

"She writes to us every couple of weeks. She has since she and Sho left here." Juri finally said softly, placing her free hand on top of her husband's. "Sho hasn't even called once. We wouldn't know anything about his life if it weren't for the magazines and the lies Kyoko writes us for our sake. He used her, Mr. Yashiro…and worse, we never stepped in to try and stop that before they left. Kenta's right…this is something we can do for her. What we should do as people who love her. We'll both sign."

"Thank you."


	9. It Was Always You

It Was Always You

Standing in front of the gravestone that was supposed to be her mother's, Kyoko pretended instead that she was back in that meeting room after her own mother had left, feeling alone, tired, and numb to the world. Crouched there, believing not for a minute that anyone would come and pull her out of the darkness, but still moving because that was how she'd been raised. To soldier on regardless of what was to be faced. And she stayed crouch like that until she sensed his presence. Then everything about her body language changed. She slowly straightened up, her eyes shimmering for a moment as she recognized the fact that when she turned around he would be there. That she was no longer alone, that the darkness would not get her. HE was there now so all hope was not lost. Just as her pain had become bearable the day before, when Tsuruga had put his fingers on her bruised cheek.

When she turned around most of what her face had just displayed was hidden, because it wouldn't do to let him see just how close she'd been to breaking. But he was here now, as he'd always been there when she needed him most.

Ren walked towards her then dropped down to one knee, bowing his head respectfully as he hid his joy and relief at finding her alive and well. After fearing the worst, facing the worst, he was with her once more. His living hell was over, and she was his salvation. The blood on his hands, the things he had done, they were all bearable so long as he could be with her.

"I have returned to you, my lady."

"Just as you promised you would." Was her soft reply. "But I am your lady no more. I have no lands nor riches for you to guard and protect. You are your own man now. Your future is yours to do with as you please."

Head jerking up, Ren met her gaze for a fierce moment before lowering his head once more. "You are my lady still. If I have served you well then I ask that you would not send me away. I would stay with you…if you would allow it. I have nothing but my sword and my life, but they have always been yours to do with what you will."

Tears gathering in her eyes but not falling, Kyoko dropped to her knees, waiting until he looked her in the eyes before speaking, her words choked by her unshed tears. "I would you stay with me always then. And never leave my side again."

"As my lady wishes."

And in that moment, even while she was in character, Kyoko finally understood that he had always been there. That no matter what name he'd been going by, Corn, Tsuruga or Kuon, he had never let her down. He was her fairy prince, her mentor and friend, her family and the only man who'd asked to stand as her shield against the world. He wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her. And if a man like that wanted to be in your life forever, to love you, you were a fool not to give him your heart in return.

Staring into each other's eyes they moved in unison, resting their foreheads against each others, their eyes closed as their faces expressed what they couldn't say in words. And together, as if perfectly choreographed, a single tear ran down along the curve of each of their cheeks.

All was silent, no one spoke a word. Not the actors, not the director, not a single member of the crew.

There was no call for cut. Together Kyoko and Ren simply got up from their positions, linked hands once more, and walked off set.

)

"This is Shoko Aki, how can I help you?" Shoko asked as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, not recognizing the number that had appeared on her phone's readout. But this was her official work phone, and it was not an easy number to get or find out.

A cultured and sophisticated female voice answered. "I would like to speak to Mr. Fuwa please."

"May I ask who I'm speaking to?" Shoko would guess the woman was older than her, but phones could play tricks with a person's voice. And just because a woman was old enough to be Sho's mother didn't mean that she couldn't be a major Sho fan who'd paid for this number.

"His mother."

Jaw dropping Shoko stared off into space as she tried to think of what to do. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Sho, sitting on her living room couch while he edited some sheet music. On the one hand she'd always gotten the impression Sho resented his parents and their expectations of him. On the other hand she'd been in his apartment and seen the family pictures he'd hidden away in his private quarters. And his mother had never tried to call before, it could be important.

"One moment please." Putting the call on hold Shoko walked over and held the phone out to Sho. "The phone is for you."

Raising an eyebrow Sho took the phone from Shoko and put it to his ear without wondering why they'd call her instead of him directly. "Hello?"

"Hello, Shotaro."

His shock written all over his face, the music sheets slipped out of Sho's hand to scatter all over the floor without his notice. "Mom?"

"Yes. Have I called at an inconvenient time? I need to speak to you about something important."

A feeling of dread overwhelming him Sho's grip on the phone tightened so that his knuckles went white. "Are you all right? Is Dad okay? Did something happen at the inn?"

"We're fine and the inn remains as it's always been. It's Kyoko, Shotaro." Quickly Juri summarized all that Mr. Yashiro had told them and explained to her son about the papers she and his father had signed in order to protect Kyoko from Saena. "Mr. Yashiro thinks that the papers will be enough to keep Saena in line and the lawyers working for L.M.E. agree. But Shotaro…even though you were only a boy when she came around regularly you know what she is, what's she's always been. That's why I asked Mr. Yashiro to find me a way to get in contact with you. Saena is meeting Kyoko at L.M.E. headquarters on Monday morning and I want you to be there. Your father and I can't get away that easily and frankly…we've never been able to tell her off the way she deserves. I know you and Kyoko aren't on good terms…but I think it would help to have someone there who truly knows Saena and can step in if need be. If you can't do it I'm prepared to come to Tokyo, but I thought I would ask you first. You have power in that world, where as I'm just the proprietress of an inn. You can protect her in ways I can't."

Sho looked up to meet Shoko's eyes, not even having to think about it. "Hold on a second, Mom." Putting a hand over the phone Sho asked his manager to get his schedule for Monday. While she went to get it from her purse Sho got all the facts from his mother and promised her that he would be there.

By the time Shoko returned Sho had already hung up, and Shoiko watched as he read over his schedule and then, picking up the pen he'd been writing with, draw lines through two engagements.

"Get me out of those." Was all he said as he handed her back the book and cell phone.

And without asking why she nodded, taking back her phone so that she could go about doing as he'd asked.

She didn't know what was going on, but something in her gut said she had reason to be proud to be his manager today.

)

The President was just hanging up the phone after talking to Mr. Yashiro when the doors opened and his assistant informed him that his two house guests had returned and brought a guest. Curious Lory bid them to be brought in and Lory wondered just how the shoot had went and wondered who they'd brought with them, since that person would have to be dealt with before he could tell Miss. Mogami his good news.

Needless to say Lory was really surprised when he saw that the guest was Yuki Tanako, the director of the drama Ren had gone to shoot. Yuki was an old friend of his, but he wasn't the type to drop by, especially unannounced. Had something gone wrong that he needed help with? Probably that dreadful Mai girl, he surmised.

"I'm willing to restart 'Eternally Yours'." Tanako announced without so much as a hello.

Kyoko's jaw dropped a little as the president burst into tears over the director's announcement, the flamboyant owner of her company rushing over to hug the prickly director, who remained stoically rigid as the president sobbed all over him. That he was dressed as a French nobleman from the seventeenth century just made it all that much weirder.

Seeing her confusion Ren lowered his head to quietly whisper an explanation in her ear. "Eternally Yours is the title of a script Director Tanako wrote fifteen years ago. He showed it to the President and…well you can see how much he loved it. Filming started, with Tanako as both writer and director of the picture. The film is about the evolution of love between two people who grow up together as children, following their lives all the way to their final years together. After about one month into filming Tanako discovered that his wife, who was the lead actress, was having an affair, and he canceled the whole picture. He said real love didn't exist, that women weren't capable of feeling it, and that he couldn't shoot what he didn't believe in. He wouldn't turn his script over to anyone else either and the whole thing had to be shelved. The president was so depressed over it that he wore normal clothes for almost six months."

"Wow." Kyoko whispered, unable to imagine it.

Taking advantage of a pause in Lory's weeping Tanako issued his ultimatum. "But I'll only do it if these two will play my leads."

Pulling away the president stared at him in shock before looking over at two of his favorite actors who looked just as shocked. "You do realize that she's my number one Love Me girl, right?" His Love Me girls were legendary in the business and Miss. Mogami was not the girl he'd have picked for the role of Kari. But if Tanako thought she could do it… Looking closely at her Lory took in the fact that she sat side by side with Ren and they seemed somehow…unified. Could it be? Were Ren and Miss. Mogami finally together as a couple?

Damnit, he thought to himself, He'd lost his bet with his assistant. He'd thought at least another couple years. Looks like the past couple weeks had sped things up in more ways than one.

Raising an eyebrow Tanako simply shrugged off the other man's skepticism. He was a man who knew what he wanted and he usually got it. "After what I've seen today she's the only one that can play my Kari. And I never thought I'd say it but Tsuruga is the only one who can play Ryo. They were made to be these characters. So you want your movie, you give me them as soon as I can get the balls rolling."

"They'll do it then!"

Eyes meeting Ren and Kyoko both wondered what the president would say if they decided they didn't want to be a part of the movie. Both hoped they wouldn't have to find out after they got the scripts and some idea of the roles they were being assigned.

And then it hit Ren like a ton of bricks. He was going to play Ryo in 'Eternally Yours'. Fifteen years ago his father had worked like a dog for that role but had been dismissed as not having what it took to understand the complex character. His father had always considered it the biggest blow to his career since he'd made it big in his early twenties. It was that rejection that had spurned his father on to Hollywood to hone his craft and achieve his unbelievable success on both sides of the world. And that coveted role, the fish that had gotten away, was being handed to HIM on a silver platter. A role believed to be beyond his father's capabilities was thought to be made for him.

He could do now what they'd said his father couldn't.

Watching the play of emotions over Tsuruga's face Kyoko didn't understand what he was feeling, but took his hand and squeezed it between hers, looking up at him worriedly. He looked happy and at the same time sad and shocked. Like he didn't know what to feel and so was feeling everything all at once.

With his free hand Ren brought the small hands encasing his right hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "Today's a good day." He said softly, a very Corn smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah." She agreed, working up a smile for him. "So far, so good."

)

It took a good hour before the president would let Tanako leave, and then it was only because he finally remembered the news he had for Kyoko and how important it was for her to be told. And so reluctantly he showed his friend out, making the director promise to come back for dinner so that they could talk some more. When he returned to the living room both Ren and Kyoko were looking a little shell shocked and dazed.

It had finally sunk into Kyoko's head, after listening to the two talk endlessly about the film's promotion, that this was going to be a major motion picture, a career making one with her in the lead. Lory instinctively understood Ren's equally dazed expression, knowing that it must have finally sunk into the boy's head what this meant. Ren was finally realizing that he was as good an actor as his father, and Lory couldn't be happier. It was true that there were things Ren still had to work on, but it wasn't like the kid's father was perfect either. A true actor never stopped working or challenging himself to be better. Ren was finally getting that through that thick skull of his.

"Well I have to say, I'm definitely going to drop by once production starts to watch you two. And if you screw this up you're going to hear about it, big time." Lory began, tucking his hands in his pockets as he strolled over to the two, who were still sitting on the couch. "You seem to have lit a fire under Yuki, something no one's done in over a decade. See that you keep doing that and the two of us will do the rest."

"Did you tell him…that I might not be able to play this character?" Kyoko asked hesitantly, the thrill of the offer overshadowed by the knowledge that this chance could be taken from her as easily as candy from a baby. That knowledge was also the only thing that was keeping her head from exploding at the idea that her big chance was being given to her so easily.

"No. Because you will play her, or Yuki will have my head." And now a wide grin crossed Lory's face. "When you guys came in I'd just hung up on Mr. Yashiro. He's on his way back here and he has with him papers signed by the Fuwas stating that you have their blessing and were aware of your career choice when you came to work for us. He also has proof of past instances where the Fuwas signed off on official documents pertaining to you, AND, best of all, he has the original documents your mother signed when you were a child giving the Fuwas the right to act as your guardians in her stead when necessary. She doesn't have a legal leg to stand on, Miss. Mogami. You aren't going anywhere."

Tears welling up in her eyes Kyoko didn't try to wipe them away as they silently streamed down her cheeks, suddenly understanding what Ren had been feeling an hour before. Like him, she was suddenly feeling everything all at once and couldn't begin to figure out how to express any of it in words.

When Ren's arm came around her waist Kyoko turned and laid her head against his shoulder, drawing strength from him as her brain processed the fact that she was finally free.

Free to be an actress, free to stay here, with everyone. And free of her mother. Forever and always.

Smiling widely Lory watched Ren scoop Kyoko up and settled her into his lap. Discreetly he left the room to give the two some privacy, though he was pretty sure they'd both forgotten his presence as they held on to each other.

His Number One Love Me Girl and his One and Only Love Me Boy had finally found love.

With each other.

Go figure.


	10. You Should Call Me

You Should Call Me

Sitting with her head comfortably pillowed against Ren's shoulder, Kyoko thought to herself that she would be quite happy never to move from her present position. The girl she'd been less than a week ago would have been freaking out over sitting in any man's lap, but Mr. Tsuruga wasn't just any man. He was The Man. She didn't know how else to describe it. Learning that he was Korn, and more, learning that he was just as flawed as she was, made her feel safe instead of scared to be like this. And she could rest here whenever she liked, regardless of what happened on Monday or afterwards. He wanted her to let him always be by her side.

Thinking of all that had brought her to this point Kyoko had to smile as she thought of all her dealings with him, all the fights and misunderstandings, all the advice and help they'd given each other. One memory leading to another Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized something else. Sitting up straight with a fierce look of concentration on her face Kyoko's mouth opened to form a wide O of amazement.

"What is it?" Ren asked, curious as to what had put that look on her face. She wasn't upset, just really, really surprised.

"I just realized that never once during this whole mess was I upset that I would be losing my chance to beat Sho." And since her life had always been so much about Sho... "It didn't even occur to me until right this minute, that giving up my acting career meant giving up any chance I had of getting my payback." Thinking that, putting the thoughts into words, made Kyoko realize something else that had her brain going into overdrive. "And if it didn't matter enough to think of… then…is my goal to top him in show business stupid and childish?"

Reaching out Ren stroked a hand down her short hair. "No more stupid and childish than me obsessing over wanting to surpass my father in the business. You and I both clung to that desire when nothing else mattered, when our worlds were so dark that nothing else could get through. I've just been offered a role that my father was denied once upon a time, but does getting it really make me a better actor than he is? For that matter, who is to say what makes someone better than someone else? The amount of awards, the number of fan letters, the box office revenues? All those are dependant upon the people, not the people providing the entertainment. What's in today can just as easily be gone tomorrow. What people called entertainment when my father was my age is certainly not what interests today's audiences."

And thinking about what he'd just said off the top of his head had Ren thinking that he'd been behaving more than a little stupid and childish too. But like Kyoko he couldn't regret that stupid childishness either. It had gotten him to where he was and he WAS now smart enough to see how great that was.

"And Sho's in the music industry, not the acting industry." Kyoko continued softly, seeing her competition with Sho in a whole new light. "We don't compete for the same awards, fans, or parts. Even if I became queen of the acting industry comparisons between us probably wouldn't be made. Sure I could do his career damage, but that would make me no better than him. And I want to be like you, using my status to help others, not hurt them."

Understanding Ren smiled a little, not wanting to let on how glad he was to hear that Sho would not be meaning as much to her as he had. "Well I'll be king and you can be queen and we'll both not invite him to our parties."

That sounded good to her.

Both of them getting to their feet when a knock sounded they turned and called out for their visitor to enter. In stepped Lory's familiar assistant/butler, the dark skinned man as calm and collected as always. You never for a moment would imagine that he was the least perturbed about possibly interrupting them in the middle of something.

"Miss. Mogami, Miss Kotonami is here along with a Mr. Uesugi and his manager. Will you see them?" The man inquired in his usual, deadpanned way.

"Moko and Hio kun are here to see me? Of course I want to see them." What where they doing here though?

Nodding the man left the room and returned shortly with Kyoko's guests. Smiling widely Kyoko ran forward, arms stretched wide as her best friend came into the room. "Moko!" Coming to a halt when her best friend gave her one of her death glares Kyoko skidded to a halt. "Moko?"

Things never boded well for her when her best friend aimed that particular look in her direction.

"Why the hell did I have to be told by the kid that you were in trouble? Am I or am I not your best friend? Maria should not have had to tell me, damn it." Glaring fiercely Kanae did her best to hide how relieved she was to see that Kyoko looked pretty okay considering how bad Maria had made things out to be. She'd expected to find her best friend curled up darkly in some corner, not smiling away like nothing was wrong.

Golden brown eyes watering up Kyoko leapt forward to give Kanae a crushing hug, ignoring Kanae's objections. "Oh, Moko, I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to worry you! Everything is okay now! But I'm so happy you were worried about me!" Just thinking about it had her tearing up.

Rolling his eyes as the two women hugged, Kyoko blubbering all over Kanae, Hio circled around the two and went over to have a man to man talk with Ren. Looking up at the older man Hio kept his voice low and serious as he tried to act as mature as possible. "I don't know much, but I gather Kyoko's mother is attempting to end her acting career somehow. I just wanted to know if there was something I could do."'

"It's been taken care of as she said. But thanks for offering."

Nodding his head Hio moved to stand beside Tsuruga, mirroring the other man's posture and calm expression as they watched over their overly emotional women.

)

Dinner was a lively affair Lory inviting Kanae, Hio, and Hio's manager to join them since they were there already. When she learned which director was coming to dinner Kanae eagerly agreed and Hio was therefore going nowhere unless made to. The coming movie was the main topic of conversation and the other two actors left the dinner with promises of screen tests for roles the persnickety director was willing to at least consider them for.

Shortly after Kanae, Hio and his manager left it was time for Ren to head out as well. He had to meet a director for drinks, and as loath as he was to leave Kyoko Lory insisted upon it. Keeping up the appearance that everything was normal was key to keeping the reporters from sniffing out anything. Ren not showing up or rescheduling meetings last minute would definitely not go unnoticed or uncommented on.

So he headed out, listened to the director tell him how to do his job, and politely pretended to absorb every word. He'd guest appeared on the man's television show a couple times already and had heard this all before. The man was an old timer who constantly tried to convince himself he was irreplaceable by telling his actors what to do and think. The man liked to think he knew it all and Ren saw no reason to try and disillusion him. At least not tonight. He wanted to be out of there as soon as possible and the man was already well into his cups. A fight, even a verbal one, would definitely not bode well.

Finishing his single drink as soon as possible Ren moved the older man along, seeing him into a cab before turning his attention to his own ride. While waiting for the valet to bring his car around Ren's instincts had him bracing as someone stepped in beside him. A very familiar someone. Turning his head Ren raised a questioning eyebrow in Sho's direction, revealing none of his feelings as people stared at them.

"I want to talk to you. Mind if I hitch a ride?" Shoulders hunched Sho wasn't able to hide his feelings nearly as well as Tsuruga. He didn't want to be there and it showed. He was also determined, and his tone of voice indicated Ren wasn't getting rid of him easily regardless.

"Sure."

Taking the keys from the valet when he arrived, Ren casually took the driver's seat, Sho sliding into the passenger. Neither spoke as they drove off, Ren driving a couple blocks before pulling into an empty vacant lot where they would be left alone. Shutting off the engine Ren turned his head and gave Sho his full attention, curious as hell.

"My mother got ahold of me." Sho began, doing his best not to fidget under Ren's gaze. "Your manager gave her my number. She told me what's going down Monday morning and asked me to be there. My manager cleared my schedule for me and I will be there. I wanted you to know."

"What do you plan to do?"

Sho had given a lot of thought about doing something. A lot of something. He'd thought about confronting Kyoko's mother and saying all the things he hadn't known to say when he was a child. His knowledge of four letter words had increased significantly since the last time they'd met and he was itching to use them. He'd felt horrible when he'd lashed out and hit Kyoko, but he'd even thought that he could give Kyoko's mother a slap and not feel an ounce of remorse. She'd certainly slapped Kyoko around a time or two, though Kyoko had never admitted that was the case. He'd even, in a particularly vicious moment, thought he might like to accidentally run her over in the parking lot.

But none of that would be for Kyoko, and she wouldn't want him to do any of that. It would make him feel better, not her. And he thought it was about time he did something for her, rather than himself.

"I don't plan to do anything." Sho finally admitted, looking Ren straight in the eye so that he would know he was serious. "But I was thinking… you'll be there, and you… I wanted to offer to help by removing her for you."

"For me?"

"You have a certain reputation and you…mistreating a woman would wreak that. What happened on the show gave that rep some dents, but the fact that you did it to protect Kyoko protected you from too much backlash. Kyoko's mother won't back down easy, and Kyoko has never been able to talk back to her, much less give her what she deserves. The longer they're around each other the worse it will be for her. I don't want that…so I figure I'll stay in the background…and if you give me the signal I'll come over and remove her for you."

Crossing his arms in front of him Ren regarding Sho with a considering look on his face. The younger man was serious, and Ren couldn't see how this would in any way benefit the usually selfish singer. Kyoko wouldn't thank Sho for coming to her rescue, and depending on how Kyoko's mother reacted Sho's reputation could take a serious, career affecting hit.

"What's the signal?" He finally asked.

"Just look in my direction and glare. No one will think that's unusual."

Chuckling a little Ren shook his head in reluctant amusement. "For me it would be. But that works. Do you mind if I tell her you'll be there and why? We both know how she'll react if she sees you there without warning."

"Sure." Shoving his hands in his pockets Sho took a deep breath before asking the man one final question. "You love her, right?"

"More than anything or anyone." Ren confirmed, seeing pained acceptance in Sho's eyes.

"Good. Keep it that way or I'll garrote you with one of my guitar strings."

"In that case I'd let you."

)

The next day Kyoko and Ren had very little one on one time with each other. Maria shanghaied Kyoko into joining her in some occult ritual that was supposed to bring her big sister bad luck. Kyoko wouldn't let the precocious girl curse her mother, but she thanked Maria for the thought on that one. After that Kyoko and Ren were kept busy by Lory, who was determined to ingrain into their brains how honored they should be to be given the lead roles in 'Eternally Yours'. Then he made them play role playing games until Maria captured them both once again to play with her. After that Lory got ahold of them again and forced them to watch two of Yuki Tanako movies to get a better idea of his brilliance.

They didn't have any time to discuss what would be happening the next day until evening.

After dinner that night it was Kyoko turn to report for work with Ren offering to take her himself, since he had another engagement close by. A rescheduled appointment so that he could be there for her, for her meeting with her mother.

Looking out the window Kyoko didn't think she'd ever been this eager to dress up in her Bo costume. Even the second time she'd gotten to wear it, after being the fired the first time, hadn't gotten her this fired up. Wow but she loved acting! Kyoko had thought she understood how much it meant to her, but she'd really had no idea until now. Now she thought she'd rather be stuck as Sho's maid than give up her acting. If it had just been just her versus her mother Kyoko thought she would even have been able to stand up to her for the first time ever. It was her mother's threats against L.M.E. that had killed her words and her in the process, Kyoko thought angrily. Not for the world would she see her agency hurt, especially because of her. But that wasn't possible anymore, and tomorrow she was going to verbally kick her mother's ass no matter what. And if she lost her nerve, her bestest friend in the whole world and her fairy prince would help her. Just thinking about what Moko would say to her mother had a smile blooming on Kyoko's face.

Smiling in response to her smile Ren was glad to see her looking relaxed and in control. He intended to see that she stayed that way as much as possible.

As they continued to drive down the nearly deserted streets Kyoko turned with the intent to ask him where he had to be, the words dying in her throat as she realized she didn't know what to call him now. It seemed wrong to call him Mr. Tsuruga now; they'd been through so much recently. But she couldn't just suddenly start calling him by his first name either. And even if she could, which first name? To call him Corn seemed childish, and she didn't really know him as Kuon. Kuon, to her, was forever a young boy. Ren maybe, would he prefer that?

"What were you going to say?" Ren asked, glancing in her direction before turning his attention back to the road.

"I was going to ask you where you were going after dropping me off, and then I realized I don't know what to call you anymore."

Understanding her dilemma Ren was actually glad for a red light for once. It meant he could give her his full attention for the moment. "You can call me whatever you like." He'd prefer she call him Ren, but he imagined it was still too soon for her to speak to him so informally.

Kyoko consider that, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"There's no hurry. While you're considering that, perhaps you could also consider letting me…call you by your first name? With honorifics if you prefer." He had used her first name only a couple of times, usually when he was too angry or worried to think about what he was saying. He'd like to be able to use it all the time.

Surprised Kyoko looked over at him, than felt stupid for being surprised. She could remember how upset he'd gotten over Reino's habit of calling her by her first name, and in the business he was actually one of the few people who called her Mogami, since she was known professionally by her first name. Maria, Moko, Mr. Yashiro, even Sho, they all called her by her first name without her questioning it. All the people closest to her called her by her first name but him.

Blushing pink Kyoko gave him a shy look. "If…if you want to you can call me by my first name…without honorifics…Ren…san." She couldn't not use the honorific, at least not yet.

Smiling Ren reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'd like that, Kyoko."


	11. The Showdown

The Showdown

Monday morning came, the air a little nippy even as the sun shone down. L.M.E.'s main lobby wasn't terribly crowded yet, though there was a feeling in the air that made people linger, sensing that something was brewing beneath the surface. Many noticed too, that there seemed to be a number of people just lounging about in various corners, as if waiting for their cue to enter the main stage to play their part.

Standing off to one side Kanae's eyes narrowed when she spotted a familiar face across the room, the man also standing off to the side and out of everyone's way. She wasn't the only one who'd taken notice of him either. Sho Fuwa wasn't a member of the agency after all and had no reason to be there. Crossing her arms in front of her Kanae strolled over and very aware of the crowd kept her voice low and even.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone said it all. If he didn't have a good excuse she was going to see him to the door whether he liked it or not.

"She knows I'm here. I'm here to help."

She didn't think he was lying, but Kanae thought it best to remain nearby just in case he was. She didn't see how the singer's presence would help, but she didn't know much about the whole situation either. Kyoko hadn't wanted to talk about her mother and she hadn't pushed. Since Sho had been Kyoko's childhood friend before he'd screwed up, he would know plenty about what sort of person the woman was. If he thought he should be here she wouldn't kick him out just yet.

Four minutes later Kanae felt him stiffen beside her and turned to look at him, following his icy stare to the woman who'd caused his reaction.

Kyoko's mother was dressed in a deep blue suit, her stride purposeful as she strolled into the room. She had a presence that drew peoples' attentions, heads turning to look her over and wonder just who she was and who she represented.

Her gaze going back to Sho Kanae noted that his hands were fisted at his sides. "You planning to use those fists?"

Looking down at the girl he knew was Kyoko's best friend Sho shook his head. "No. But I almost wish I was the kind of asshole who wouldn't think twice about hitting a woman."

"It comes to that, I'll do the slugging. She's not laying a hand on Kyoko."

Thinking that would be interesting to see Hio silently stepped in to stand beside her. When she looked down and smiled at him Hio smiled back. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was bad." Especially since she was standing beside Sho Fuwa.

Recognizing the kid from the show Sho raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. If things did get ugly, at least they'd have a kid on hand who could possibly take the blame. Kids could say just about anything and get away with it.

And there were a lot of insults that could justifiably be hurled at Kyoko's mother.

)

Also studying the woman was the president of L.M.E. and his entourage. He'd offered to come in with Kyoko and Ren but they'd eventually agreed that nothing would get done quietly if they all ganged up on Kyoko's mother.

And how he wanted to make a scene, Lory thought as he studied the woman who had caused Kyoko such pain. Did she ever regret, Lory wondered, go over and over in her head the cruel things she'd said or done and wished she could undo them? More likely, she'd stopped questioning herself years ago, or how else could she live with herself? Regardless, her days of lashing out at her daughter would end today. He had full confidence in Ren, but if need be he had every intention of getting involved and giving the woman what was coming to her. Kyoko was his responsibility and someone he was very fond of. He would protect her.

Dressed in her school clothes Maria nervously fingered the protective charm stowed in her pant pocket. Her grandfather had arranged for her to skip her first couple periods, knowing she wouldn't learn anything anyway, worrying about how things had gone for her big sister. She'd promised not to interfere, though she had plans if she got the chance. All she'd need was a couple hairs and then she and some of her talented friends would see that Kyoko's mother spent the rest of her life deeply regretting making her big sister cry a tear.

Hands also in his pockets, Mr. Sawara's hands clenched and unclenched into fists. He recognized the woman easily from his first meeting with her and he'd never wanted to let a woman have it more. He was not a violent man by nature but he was finding that he could be as dark and vindictive as Kyoko when pushed. He wanted to protect Kyoko the way he would protect his own daughter. The way he hoped Kyoko's father would have protected her if the man hadn't passed away. But either way, Sawara thought as he met his boss's gaze, she'd have protection today.

Quiet as always, and hovering in the background, Lory's constant shadow and assistant watched the going ons without a hint of emotion. He was supposed to watch over Maria if things got ugly, and he had every intention of doing so if necessary. Though he wouldn't mind using some of his pressure point techniques on the woman…should the situation present itself. He was fond of Miss. Mogami.

)

Standing beside one of the pillars Haruki watched her best friend with amusement, charmed by him as he hid behind said pillar. He was determined to stay out of sight, even though he drew more attention by hiding. Silly boy.

Turning her attention back across the room Haruki studied Sho, who was standing off to the side with the long haired girl from the Curata commercial and Hio Uesugi. So far nothing had happened, but he did seem tense.

She'd had a meeting scheduled with him, but Shoko had called and asked to reschedule it for a later time. Shoko had let it slip that it might have something to do with Kyoko, and that he had to be at L.M.E. at the time of their meeting. She'd sounded concerned about Kyoko's welfare and had hinted that Sho was going there for her sake.

Hiroaki had been with her when she'd gotten the message, and had gotten it into his head that he should be here, just in case. She'd come along to supervise and keep him out of trouble. Looking over at him again Haruki thought that was easier said than done. What he thought he'd do was beyond her.

"I wonder who that is."

"Who?" Haruki asked, turning her attention back to him.

"A woman came in…and Fuwa really doesn't like her."

)

At precisely ten o'clock the doors to the L.M.E. agency opened and three figures came strolling in together. On the left was Yashiro, dressed in his best suit and looking every inch the professional he was. His gaze was cool and focused, driving back everyone who might have thought to approach. In the middle was Kyoko, dressed in the outfit she'd once put together to showcase her new concept of Natsu. Around her neck was the necklace she'd made for the gem from her rose, and she drew strength from it, as much as from the other gem she carried in her jacket pocket. She'd added a long, black leather jacket to the ensemble, a gift from the man walking at her right. Ren was wearing a leather jacket identical to hers, deliberate on his part as he wanted Kyoko's mother to know in a glance that they were a unit. Under the jacket he'd chosen to go all black and the clothes made the statement that it was the man wearing them that had the impact.

Most eyes turned to watch them there was quite an interested audience by the time the trio had met up with Kyoko's mother in the center of the room.

"Hello, Mother." Kyoko began, bowing her head in respect she didn't feel.

"Kyoko." There was no warmth or feeling at all in the woman's voice as she looked at her daughter before turning her gaze to the other two. She recognized Ren Tsuruga of course, but she wasn't the type to be impressed and dismissed him as easily as her daughter. The other man was foreign to her, and therefore held most of her attention. "And you are?" She asked, holding out her hand to the man.

"I'm Mr. Yashiro." Ignoring the hand he had no intention of shaking Yashiro simply continued to look at her coolly. "I'm here to represent Miss. Mogami's legal interests."

"Legal interests?" Saena repeated, her eyes subtly narrowing.

"That is correct. I'm here to inform you that you're mistaken in thinking that you have a say in my client's future, Mrs. Tateno. You have none. You made Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa my client's only guardians when you disowned her. I have legal documents in my briefcase, if you'd like to see them, signed by them both, stating that they are aware of the situation and that my client has their complete support. Their son is also here if you'd like verbal confirmation from him. In short, Mrs. Tateno, you don't have a legal leg to stand on."

Not for the first time Saena cursed the fact that she'd picked the Fuwas to look after her daughter. She'd been wondering about Shotaro's presence, now she knew what he was doing here. Though why he wasn't standing with Kyoko was still unclear. They'd been thick as thieves when they were children. Perhaps it was Tsuruga's presence, she silently hypothesized. Had the other actor taken Shotaro's place as the talk show had apparently suggested?

Now was not the time to think about that though. Mr. Yashiro, whatever his exact title was, did not seem to be bluffing with her. And knowing how weak willed Juri and Kenta were Saena didn't have a hard time imagining them signing the documents the man claimed to have.

Irritation blooming Saena dismissed the man and turned all her attention on her daughter. Perhaps she no longer had a legal leg to stand on, but that didn't change the fact that her daughter was as weak and biddable as the Fuwas. The girl had been letting people walk all over her all her life, that couldn't have changed much.

"You intend to disobey me?" Her voice low and even Saena's words were none the less like whips as they lashed out at her daughter. She knew how much her opinion mattered to her daughter, and she knew how to use that.

Taking the hits Kyoko's face betrayed nothing as she met her mother's gaze squarely for the first time ever. "I'm staying here, Mother. This is where I want to be. I'm sorry if me being an actress is a cause of embarrassment for you and your new husband, that isn't my intent. I hope in time you'll accept that."

Eyes flashing just for a moment Saena knew just where to hit to hurt. "So what you're saying is, you've finally realized that you don't have the intelligence or will power to get a real job. You've decided that the only thing you're good for is to dress up in ridiculous outfits and pretend to be people worthy of some regard. Well, I can't argue with that. But why you would want to advertise your shortcomings to the world is beyond me."

"Why you…" Face flushed Yashiro took a step forward, stopped only by Kyoko's hand on his arm. Looking over in her direction Yashiro reluctantly reined himself in.

"While you're entitled to your opinions, Mrs. Tateno, I have to disagree." Ren said softly, all attentions turning to him. "Kyoko is very intelligent and has a will power and personal strength that can be downright terrifying at times. She's beautiful, kind, compassionate and loved by a great many of the people in this room. I would pity you for not being able to see that, but I'm not so kind that I can find it in myself to feel that emotion for someone such as you. You're a cold, heartless, manipulative bitch who thinks of no one and nothing but yourself. God gave you an unbelievable gift when he gave you your daughter and you threw it away, too self absorbed to see how incredible she is. You tried to destroy her, but those days are over now."

"How dare you talk to me like that. Who do you think you are?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with. I'm not the Fuwas, Mrs. Tateno. You. Don't. Scare. Me."

Looking into those dark eyes, which had gone cold and deadly, Saena saw clearly the demons Ren kept so carefully leashed and hidden. His aura alone had her instinctively taking a couple steps back. "You dare to threaten me?" She demanded, fighting to retain her cool exterior while her instincts screamed for her to retreat.

"I don't believe anything I just said could be called a threat, Mrs. Tateno."'

Unless you had seen his eyes when he'd said it, Kyoko thought as she looked back and forth between the two. And while she appreciated his words, Kyoko knew that she needed to step up and step up now. Her days of looking to others to save her were over. She had to save herself first.

Clearing her throat Kyoko waited until her mother's gaze was back on her before she began to speak. "I think it's time for you to go, Mother. You and I both know that you don't want me in your life and that you're happiest when you can pretend I don't exist. I have no intention of doing anything scandalous or shameful, I will not bring dishonor to my father's name. I intend to live a good life, doing what I love with the people I love most. I've made a new family here, and I will fight with everything I have to stay with them. And they'll fight just as hard to keep me." And now she smiled, just a little. But it was a sad smile. "I realize that you think you know what's best for me, but you really don't. You never have. I only wish you could see how lucky I am, and seek out a life that would make you just as happy. I wish you happiness, Mother…but not at my expense. I'm done believing we can be happy together if I just try a little harder. I'm done period. I'm sorry, Mother…but I'm disowning you, and I am never calling you my mother again. Please leave."

)

Eyes furious Saena didn't think, she just reacted. Raising her hand it was her intent to wipe that look off her daughter's face. So like her father's, Saena fumed furiously, so like her father's but not. And how dare she, Saena thought as she started to bring the hand down. How dare Kyoko speak to her this way, look at her like that with her father's eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Lady!"

Her hand lowering to her side instinctively Saena blinked as she watched Tsuruga and the other man herded Kyoko off to the side, revealing the woman and man striding towards her.

It was the woman who'd spoken, and she looked ready to tear Saena apart limb from limb. Her blonde hair flew like a banner behind her and her stride revealed in every step that she was a professional model. A very pissed off top model in a very badass leather jacket.

The man beside her was as familiar to Kyoko as the woman was foreign. Hands in the leather pockets of his jacket Kuu Hizuri strolled with a look in his eye that was at cool as his companion's was hot. He broke away and walked over to wrap his girl up in his arms, eyes conveying that he was there for her now. Daddy was here now, the eyes said.

Looking up into them Kyoko's eyes shimmered and she smiled back. Together they turned their attentions back to the fight that was brewing between the two women now facing off.

"Who are you?" Saena demanded to know, the woman familiar looking to her. The woman was gorgeous, built and expensively dressed. She most definitely wanted to do some slapping of her own too.

"The name is Juli Hizuri. And if you raise your hand to my little girl again I'm going to kick your flat ass, Bitch."


	12. Kyoko's Family

Kyoko's Family

Kyoko's mother stared at the blonde woman in shock, her mouth literally hanging open as she reeled from the insults the woman had just hurled at her so fiercely. She recognized the super model's name even though the woman wasn't nearly as famous in Japan as her husband was. And it was the thought that she was letting herself be pushed around by some bubble-brained twit who could only make a living by her looks that had Saena drawing up to her full height, her face set in disapproving lines.

"If I wanted someone's opinion about my looks you wouldn't be the one I'd ask."

Only Kyoko and Ren were close enough to hear Kuu's low, "Uh oh."

Juli's eyes narrowed threateningly. "Not even someone with my keen fashion sense ands style could help YOU." The fashion diva growled. "You're beyond help, you ugly hearted gremlin."

Saena crossed her arms in front of her, the ugly aura that began to swirl around her suggesting the real possibility of gremlin bloodline. "Well obviously such useless information is all there is in your head. And where do you get off calling my daughter your little girl? Has your brain become so full of silicone that you can't tell your child from mine?"

"She is so dead." Ren murmured under his breath, sharing a knowing look with his father. No one, absolutely no one, told Juli Hizuri she needed plastic surgery. Not if they wanted to live.

"Silicone? Silicone?" Eyes flashing blue fire, Juli took a threatening step forward so that she was right up in the other woman's face. "I'll have you know I'm one hundred percent natural, you ugly old matron. Unlike you I was blessed with a body men will actually look twice at. And as for Kyoko, she IS my little girl. My husband and son have adopted her into our family and any daughter of Kuu's is a daughter of mine. You had your chance to be her mother and you blew it, you heartless bitch. She's mine now and you aren't getting her back, EVER."

Her honorary father had said that his wife would embrace her as her own too, but Kyoko had always had some doubts about that. She'd always gotten along better with men than women. But she could see that Ren's mother was absolutely serious, scarily so. Her new mother was even like her in her ability to give off hate waves!

Kyoko couldn't have spoken even if she wanted to; the lump in her throat was too huge.

Glaring at the woman Saena knew that their fight was not going to end in her favor. Her stupid daughter had no intention of falling in line and even if she had the time to bend Kyoko to her will as per usual the people around her seemed determined to keep her for some reason. And getting into a fight with such famous people in public could only cause her and her new husband problems later. She knew when to cut her losses and Kyoko wasn't much to lose in the grand scheme of things. Her husband would not be pleased, but her having disowned her daughter should count for something. And it wasn't like anyone would ever cast the homely girl in anything big. That would play in their favor.

So she'd bow out with grace, Saena decided, before this particular confrontation ended up in a bigger cat fight. One where the fur would really fly.

"If you want her so much she's yours." Few people did disdainful lady of the manor the way Saena did. "It's not like my life has ever benefited from her existence. In fact, I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly. Two peas in a pod from the looks of it."

Juli sneered at the woman, not intimidated in the least. "You're lucky that you ended with that last part, lady. If you hadn't, I'd have shoved one of my stiletto heels so far up your tight ass people would think you were half unicorn."

Kyoko, Yashiro and Kuu had to snicker at the imagery, Ren just smiling wryly at his mother's way with words. Some things never changed apparently.

"Even without the accent, I bet people always know what country you're from. So vulgar, Americans." Sniffing, Saena looked over in the direction of her daughter one last time. "Enjoy your new family, Kyoko. From the looks of it, you deserve each other."

And spinning on her heels Saena marched towards the doors, completely unaware that Juli was giving her the finger behind her back.

Several others noticed though and many of them applauded. Loudly.

Kyoko sighed with a rueful smile as she watched her mother leave for the last time. "Saying I deserve you guys is probably the nicest thing she's ever said to me."

)

As soon as the woman was out the door Juli turned around, grinned, and than rushed over to yank her new daughter out of her husband's arms and into hers, hugging the stuffing out of the surprised girl. "I'm so happy to finally meet you! Kuu and Kuon have told me so much about you! You're every bit as perfect as they told me you were. I'm so happy, I always wanted a little girl of my very own! My baby boy is the light of my life of course, but he always hated it when I dressed him up like a girl."

Ren winced at the memories, and made a mental note to ask his father to hide those pictures before Kyoko came to visit them. She'd love them, knowing her, but he had too much masculine pride to let her see even half of them.

Kuu patted his son's shoulder in sympathy. He'd tried to stop Juli, he really had.

Kyoko tried to picture her fairy prince dressed up as a girl, thinking to herself that he would have probably been able to pull it off really well. Sneaking a peek at Ren over Juli's shoulder Kyoko grinned at the look in his eye. She was willing to bet there were pictures and she could wait to see them.

"I'm very happy to meet you too." Kyoko said softly as she turned her attention back to her new mother, returning the hug with shy enthusiasm. "I'm sorry for my moth- for her behavior." The woman who'd borne her was no longer her mother.

"Oh pish posh, sweetie. I'm in the modeling business. No one out bitches one of us. I'm used to it. And how she behaves is no reflection on you either. She'll regret what she is, mark my word. Someday she's going to pay big time. The only good thing that woman probably ever did was name you Kyoko. Now all the people I love most in the word have names that start with a K."

Kyoko had to laugh, because by a weird coincidence that was exactly the case. "And your name starts with a J because you come first in the scheme of things."

"Oh I really, really love you!" Utterly delighted with the girl Juli just had to give her another crushing hug.

"Easy, sweetie, you're stronger than you realize." Kuu reminded his wife, coming over to ruffle both their heads.

"I know I nearly passed out a time or two." Ren agreed as he draped an arm over his father's shoulder. "Really, Mom, easy on the hugging. Dad's right."

At the sound of her baby boy calling his parents mom and dad, in front of people once more, Juli burst into tears and grabbed her son to squish him in beside Kyoko so that she was hugging both her kids as much as possible.

Laughing Kuu joined in the unexpected group hug, grinning widely at finally having his whole family together and whole once more.

)

Meanwhile, all around the hugging family, word was being passed around from mouth to mouth that Ren Tsuruga had just referred to Juli and Kuu Hizuri as mom and dad. Which would logically make them his parents, they all surmised. Which meant, the crowd began to whisper, that Japan's number one male star was the only son of another number one Japanese star. And not only that, but the man who had wooed just about every woman alive with his performance in Dark Moon had done so while playing one of the roles his father was most famous for.

Immediately pictures were taken and those in the media began placing calls to their respective businesses with the shattering news.

Jumping up and down with excitement, Maria silently thanked all the otherworldly beings she'd contacted and asked help from. Kyoko had not only triumphed, but she'd gotten a new family in the process, the girl thought with a fist pumping cry of victory. And Ren looked so happy, Maria thought with a huge smile on her face, seeing that as the best twist to the whole thing. And Ren's happiness was her happiness, which meant that Maria was near to bursting with happiness.

Just as happy as his granddaughter, Lory had to give Ren serious points for calling in his parents. That Ren loved Kyoko enough to have done that made the president want to hold a year long celebration in their honor. Ren was like a son to him after all and Kyoko had become very important to him as he'd gotten to know her. Like Kuu, Lory couldn't be happier that the two had won each other's hearts.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Hiroaki smiled one of his gentle smiles as his pretty face lit up with understanding. "So that's why he understood what I needed to hear most that time." The director said softly to himself. "He must have known exactly what I felt." And like him, Tsuruga had balked when first stepping into his father's shoes for Dark Moon, but then had gone on to create something that was uniquely his own. They had both stepped into their father's shoes and than they had proven to everyone that they could walk in their own shoes even better.

Shaking her head, Haruki had to admit that she'd never seen this coming. But being Hiroaki's friend for so long had taught her about the perils of having famous parents, even loving ones. She didn't blame Tsuruga for changing his name and trying to make his own way on his own merit. She admired him for it. And now Kyoko was going to end up a part of one of the most powerful families in the entertainment business. She could see what was between Tsuruga and Kyoko now; it was as plain as the nose on her face. And good for them, she thought with a smile. She wished them all the best.

Meanwhile, off in another direction, Kenae was so happy by the unexpected turn of events that she yanked Hio up against her, hugging the boy exuberantly as she stared at her best friend over Hio's head. "She's finally got her fantasy family." Smiling widely Kanae didn't even care that she was making a spectacle of herself.

Hio just blushed red as a tomato and enjoyed the hug, returning it shyly. It just made him doubly happy that things had turned out the way they had.

Seeing that there was no need for his continued presence Sho walked around the two huggers and headed for the door. Weaving his way in and out of the people the famous singer stopped when he was almost at the door, wanting one last look before he stepped out.

By sheer chance his eyes met Kyoko's, the two childhood friends sharing a look that communicated their bond and how much it had changed and weathered since they were children. They weren't children anymore, and things were changing in their lives every day.

Accepting those changes as necessary Sho raised a hand, grinning when she gave him a curt nod in reply.

It was a start, Sho thought as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

His gaze moving to her left, Sho's eyes met Tsuruga's this time, the two nodding their heads in acknowledgement of their new roles in Kyoko's life. They both understood where they stood now. Kyoko's past belonged to him, but her future would be Tsuruga's. It was the way it was supposed to be. And he was okay with that.

Heading out of the building Sho breathed in the fresh air with a sense of anticipation and contention he hadn't felt in a long time.

Today was a new day.

)

Two Years Later

Hands shaking as she stood under the protection of the silk tent Kyoko ordered herself to breath as she forced herself not to go search out a mirror for another quick look. She looked absolutely beautiful, she reminded herself. Absolutely perfect. Her hair and make up had been done to perfection by professionals, and the dress she wore was straight out of her most lavish fantasies. She looked like a princess in it, the tiara perched on her head the perfect, elegant touch.

"It's almost time." A smile on her lips, Chiori reached out to straighten one of the pearl drop earrings. "There, now you're perfect again."

"I'm so nervous. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Rolling her eyes, Kanae came over and gave her friend a little hip check. "It's your wedding day, silly. Nerves are mandatory. "

"I know I was nervous as hell before mine." Kuu added as he joined the three girls, slipping his arm through his daughter's with a grin. "And as lovely as it is to look at you radiant ladies, the maniac wedding planner wants us all to get into position before she yanks out any more of her blonde hair in serious frustration."

Kyoko shared a knowing, ruefully amused look with her father. "Then I guess we better get in line before we give her any more ulcers."

Shaking her head at the unprofessional behavior the wedding planner had been exhibiting, Kanae thought not for the first time that she was very, very glad that she was never getting married. And if she did, she was so eloping, no matter what her best friend said.

In silent agreement the girls and Kuu headed over to the other end of the tent where the wedding planner was standing with Maria, fussing over the girl's hair. Maria was only tolerating it so that the woman would leave Kyoko alone. The sacrifices she made for her big sister, Maria thought as she imagined cursing the planner later. The wedding planner was nothing but trouble.

The poor wedding planner had thought that the wedding between superstars Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko would be the social event of the year. She'd come in with big, lavish plans that had promised to compete with any party Maria's grandfather had or would ever throw. But that had not been what Kyoko and Ren had wanted and the planner had yet to completely forgive them for it.

But it was her day and with the help of her mother Kyoko was sure she was going to get exactly what she wanted. She felt sorry for the poor planner though.

In short order the wedding planner had them in their proper order, constantly looking at her watch as she waited for the top of the hour. Then it was time and she sent the girls out one after another, Kanae hugging her best friend hard before walking down lastly as Kyoko's maid of honor.

Watching her best friend walk out with tears in her eyes, Kyoko looked up at her father, her eyes tearing up that much more when she saw that her father was tearing up as well. "Don't cry, Daddy. You'll make me cry too and than Jelly will kill us both for ruining her make up job."

"Sorry." Winking at her Kuu stood up a little straighter, ignoring the worried looks the planner was sending in their direction. "It's not every day a man's baby girl gets married, you know. A few tears are a must. It's good luck."

Smiling widely at him Kyoko turned her head when she heard the music waffling in from outside change. That was their cue. Taking her bouquet of Queen Rosa roses from the planner, Kyoko nodded her thanks and then turned to face her destiny.

Barely hearing the planner tell them to start out Kyoko simply let her father guide her out of the tent and into the bright summer sun. Walking on the cloth laid out for her Kyoko smiled as she took in the perfection of the gardens they had rented for the wedding. There were flowers everywhere with butterflies and birds and nature all around them. The flower draped chairs seated the guests who were closest to her and her groom, no paparazzi allowed. This was an intimate engagement and they had wanted only the people who mattered there to share in it.

Everyone who was important to her was there, Kyoko thought as she squeezed her father's arm excitedly. Her mother was standing at the very front, looking absolutely beautiful as she stood beside Kyoko's Okami san and Taisho. The three members of the Fuwa family were there, as were many of the LME staff and Bridge Rock. The director for her and Ren's soon to be released movie, 'Eternally Yours' was even there, despite the fact that he felt marriage was an antiquated ritual. Hio was there of course, as well as the other men who'd been on the now infamous talk show with Kyoko and Ren. A few former castmates and film crew workers were there too, but the wedding was still a small and intimate engagement.

Ren waited for her at the end of the aisle, her fairy prince, Kyoko thought with a romantic sigh. Standing at her fiancé's side as best man was Yashiro of course, Director Date and Lory rounding off the groomsmen. They all stood together, across from her bridesmaids who all looked so beautiful in their jewel colored gowns.

Everything was perfect.

And on that thought Kyoko mouthed 'I love you' to Ren as her father let go of her arm and set her hand in his son's.

'I love you too' Ren mouthed back, flashing his most loving of smiles.

And They Lived Happily Ever After

The End


End file.
